First thought
by nickynicole
Summary: Their love story started one summer in Mystic falls where Bonnie and Damon met and fell in love but three years later Bonnie left for her own reasons. As different people and situations they never expected bring them back together again. Au and All Human.
1. 500 days of summer

AN: I read a book a while back called Que serais-je sans toi ? I read it in English, in English its called Where would I be without you? And I really loved the plot so I thought it would make a good story between Bonnie and Damon. All the charcters in this story are human and sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy this and please review after.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you._

* * *

_when i first saw you,i was afraid to meet you._  
_when i met you. i was afraid to like you._  
_when i liked you, i was afraid to love._  
_now that i love you, im afraid to loose you- Anonymous _

* * *

**First thought **

**Mystic fall, summer 2010**

_Bonnie Bennett was an eighteen year old high school graduate. She had green eyes that flecked with gold like the rarest emeralds with dark brown curly hair. She was a laid back causal chick who usually wore grey faded jeans with a tunic and who also enjoyed wearing earthy tones. That 2010 summer in Mystic falls, she had finally come back to her home town for good from completing the rest of her education in a high school in Salem, Massachusetts. She had left her childhood home after her dear, old grandmother Sheila Bennett had died from a devastating heart attack. Bonnie had only now returned leaving the friends she made behind and the one family member she knew. Her cousin Lucy, who had blessed her life in many ways and taught her things her Grams never got round to. Many times had she wanted to come back to mystic falls to visit her friend practically family who always welcomes her back with open arms every summer she returned._

_That summer was different it was the summer she fell in love._

_On the other side of mystic fall not too far from where Bonnie lived was twenty- two year old Italian born. Damon Salvatore. Damon had dark brown hair that passed his earlobes with made him quite the looker that was complimented with piercing light blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother._

_Damon had moved from the warm clutches of Italy to the odd surroundings of Mystic falls after he and his younger brother Stefan had moved when he was barely ten, to live with he's uncle Zak after he's mother tragically died along with his father in a tragic car accident that tore their family apart. But Damon was now older and more mature, he was a twenty- two year old law student heading into his second year of university. His parents had always wanted him to go to Harvard since he has little, but he had settled for the local uni MFU Mystic falls university against his dead parent's wishes. He came from a well off wealthy background and had made permanent residence in the Salvatore mansion._

_That summer was when his love affair started._

**Chapter 1- 500 days of summer**

"Hey, Cuz, somebody's got a letter from a secret admirer"

The said girl was sitting down at the table reading the latest issue of teen vogue which was her guilty pleasure, she looked up briefly from her juicy magazine.

"What Luc" Bonnie stated annoyed that her cousin had interrupted her from her magazine.

"You have a letter, from your secret, dark tall, handsome and mysterious Lover" Lucy repeated.

"How do you know its from my dark tall, handsome lover" Bonnie inquired.

"Because your forever talking about Damon and he's perfect blue eyes"

Bonnie looked at the letter puzzled and unsure whether to open it in front of Lucy or on her own somewhere peaceful and quiet, just her and the letter. she had decided she wanted to be alone when she opened it, so Bonnie got up and walked through the front door, out into the porch after saying a brief goodbye to Lucy. As she walked down the path and sidewalk to the local park she was bathed in the summer sun. She had stopped, once she had found an empty park bench in the shade of some old ancient tree's to hide from the rays of the park which was unusually quiet for the summer and this was good for Bonnie as she opened her letter with curiosity. The calmest of the swaying tree's helped.

_Bonnie, I wanted you to know what the time we spent together meant to me. When I'm with you, I often wish I would be any one of the princes in any of the Disney movie's or like Noah from the notebook that didn't have no problem or trouble telling a beauty girl how much they adore and love to talk about to their friends or family. Or that magically feeling they get when they stare in to her emerald eyes. You told me you had never met anybody like me and I told you the same when we became friends and I knew you hoped we would become more but I shatter that dream when I told you I had a girlfriend. But in my heart you was the one I wanted to kiss. That late summer night when it rained I thought I was the luckiest man alive when we kissed, I know I had just broken up with my girlfriend but it felt right, we were fighting fierce attraction. I know people are always telling you your beautiful but I mean it you truly are._

_I hope to see you again and I will never forget you perfect caramel face or your beautiful emerald eyes._

_Damon_

Bonnie's heart was racing and beating fast to a thousand drums she wasn't expecting a heart felt letter from Damon, from the first lines she realised that this was a special heartfelt letter. She had loved what had happened to them that summer but she never knew how Damon felt as he always locked part of himself away so this letter spoke his unspeakable words he had never been able to. Bonnie worried that her face was betraying her with unspeakable emotions as tears fell from her green hues, she wiped her eyes getting up from the old rusty park bench she had occupied, leaving the ancient tree's behind, she walking back down the same path, she had walked on to go back to her cousin Lucy.


	2. 500 days of summer part 2

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts and Favoruites. This is the last time I will update this story this week but I'm glad people like it. Sorry that there were a lot of mistakes with punctuation, to words out of place and text that didn't make any sense in the last chapter, I rushed the chapter so that's mainly the reason why but they have been corrected, but I'm going to work on making sure there are no more mistakes and stuff in the future chapters. This is a continuation to the first chapter its going to be split in three parts so this is part two. Anyways thank you again for reading this and please review after.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name- Andre Breton

* * *

**First thought**

**500 days of summer part 2**

Bonnie was still walking down the path she had come on, it was taking her longer than usual because of the emotional state she was in. It wasn't everyday somebody, paid her the kind of attention Damon had and when somebody did it was the wrong kind of attention. Anybody in their right mind could see Bonnie was beautiful but many people didn't take the time to be intrigued by her personality. Everybody thought Bonnie was a strong outgoing young woman, but she was in fact fragile and lost in the contradiction of being a young black woman. Her friends, she thought that had knew her, that she had known from the time she left Mystic falls were not aware of her distress apart from Lucy and Damon, who had taken the time to understand everything about her in a matter of weeks.

Once she had got home well back to her cousin Lucy's house, Bonnie re read the letter she had received from Damon, while Lucy looked over her shoulder intrigued by what she reading. This did her good but also brought her pain and sadness, she missed Damon. Damon wasn't like other guys Bonnie had met in the past he was different, special. But one thing for sure is that she never wanted to be the heroine in their relationship if it was a relationship they had.

Bonnie suddenly came back to reality, she was due to leave her cousin any day now to go back to Mystic fall, but she had come back after the summer ended after feeling lonely, she was in house by herself sure she had her childhood friends but it wasn't the same. But Bonnie now felt more confident to go back to live in Mystic falls permanently which would be any day now.

"Aww Bon, so when's the wedding" Lucy joked moving from over Bonnie's shoulder to sit in front of her.

"Lucy, Its not anytime soon" Bonnie replied.

**Massachusetts International Airport Salem.**

Else where it was raining the heavens were pouring down with a full force. Still half asleep, Damon yawned into the darkness, he had a blue blanket flung over him that matched his blue hues; underneath his blue blanket was his usual attire a black buttoned shirt and matching black pants. He thought about what he wanted to do with his life and he had wanted to do law to help people who didn't have a voice in terms of law either because of the race or religion.

Damon wasn't a child who grew up in an estate block, but though he was from a wealthy background, his uncle and parents when they were alive had always taught him and his brother Stefan that nothing is handed down to you on a silver platter, you have to work hard for it, earn it. But his dream was to reach out and help other people who needed help and by becoming a lawyer he thought he could achieve this. The real world never satisfied Damon, it was never enough for him, the world of fiction had always become part of his life since he's parents died. Since that time dark time in his life, his favourite childhood super heroes had always lead him away from misery and had helped him draw comfort from his disappointment and his sorrows.

An hour had gone by, it was finally time for Damon to get off the plane and to his secret destination. A shuttle from the plane dropped off Damon and its other passengers off in front of the International terminal. In a scramble, Damon when to collect his bags from the baggage rack. Once he was out of the airport terminal, his first task he had was to flag down a taxi. Damon was successful with his task. As he got into the taxi he quickly gave the driver a piece of paper with the address of the place he wanted to go. After a long ten minute journey the taxi had reached Damon's destination, the driver parked his car leaving the engine still running so he could quickly collect his fee then go. As Damon got out and pay the driver, he noticed it was still raining. But he quickly averted his attention. Bonnie. He thought as he saw her on her porch swing holding a cold refreshing glass of blue lemonade, she didn't see him starting intensely at her.

Damon was drenched from the rain. He was cold and shivering a little. But once Bonnie had finally spotted him she ran towards him, hugging him fiercely, their hearts were beating in sync like the way it does when you see the person you love for the first time.

"Damon" Bonnie said breathless.

"Bonnie" Damon replied leaning down to kissing her, their mouths moved in sync as their breathing merged and their hair wet from the rain became entangled.

"So, you think I'm beautiful" Bonnie asked as she and Damon ended their kiss and she pulled away, they were still out in the rain not that they noticed.

"You're a Goddess that is much more than beautiful" Damon replied.

"I think you two lovebirds should come inside and dry off" Lucy shouted from the porch swing she was sitting on then getting up to go inside.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand linking it in his own as they walked toward the front door of Lucy's home, they were still dripping wet and drenched from the rain. Once they were inside Lucy threw two white fluffy towels at the two lovebirds.

"You should stay, only if its alright with you Luc"

"I'm cool and down with that, the guest room is upstairs on the right"

Damon didn't really realise it but this was one of the precious moments in his life, the other one being with his baby brother Stefan was Born and he grabbed his finger for the first time. But there was nothing more beautiful or purer or radiant than Bonnie's green eyes other than her voice when she had asked him to stay it had set his heart beating into a frenzy.

**Salem Massachusetts**

Damon had told Bonnie of his plan to take her back to Mystic fall with him. But while they were still in Salem Bonnie had agreed to take Damon around the town to show him what it had to offer. First they when to a book store on Reid Street to find one of Bonnie favourite book's that also Damon's favourite's it was about a summer love affair between two people much like theirs. After they had finished they found the local cafe where they enjoyed two hamburgers together.

"You have something there" Bonnie said pointing at Damon's nose. He had a blob of ketchup on his nose, clearly instead of the food going in his mouth it was going all over his face.

"Hmm" was all Damon could say as he leaned forward trying to kiss Bonnie.

"No, you don't mister" Bonnie giggled playfully trying to keep Damon away from her.

"But Bonnieeee" Damon replied pouting.

They continued to goof around, playing like kids until Bonnie finally grabbed a napkin and wiped Damon's nose.

"Now can I kiss you" Damon said not waiting for Bonnie to reply, but laying a kiss on her.


	3. 500 days of summer part 3

AN:Thank you for the reviews, I was going to update this tomorrow, but I have a coursework deadline so I'm going to be busy so this chapter is one day early and its longer than the other two but I don't really like this chapter... This is the end of chapter one and I can finally move on to chapter two and things get strange at the end of this chapter and something does happen... but I'm not going to revel anything. If there are any mistakes my "b" key is broken on my laptop, so I typed most of this on my phone, so sorry for that and review after if you liked it.

**AwkwardlyyyAdorableee:** To answer your question, I personally don't like Elena either she annoys me, but she will be in this chapter and in some future chapters but it will be briefly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge

Thomas Carlyle

* * *

**First thought**

**500 days of summer part 3**

He loved her. Tenderly. They were on the beach and because of the heat Bonnie had fallen asleep and she was currently lying on Damon's leather jacket, as he rested his head on her stomach. The young lovers were enveloped by the warm breeze in the pink light of the Massachusetts sky. Their bodies at rest, their hearts as one intertwined.

"I Love you"

"I Love you to" Damon replied.

It was the middle of the night they had got back from the beach. Bonnie and Damon had waited until Lucy fell asleep, but little did they know she was still wide awake and listening to their every word. They were on Bonnie's balcony that was connected to her room, it was also the best view in the house perhaps the whole neighbourhood, to watch the moon and catch a glance of the stars sparkling in the moonlight. Bonnie was doing a Rose from titanic and sitting over the thin railing of her balcony her caramel feet dangling in the air while Damon sat next to her holding on to her petite waist to firmly keep her in place. During the days they had spend together, enjoying each others love that wasn't a bouquet of roses kind of love or a whispering sweet nothings love it was pure true love. It was red hot blazing love where you grab more than you gave. This night they were spending between them was about getting a fix, feeling the buzz like a junkie. She wanted to show him her wild side, her less polished parts that were never seen in a perfect relationship. But the night proved she was no lover his sweet heart or darling. She was his lover.

It was finally time For Bonnie to go back to Mystic Fall's, it was now fall and it was time for her to start her new life and Education but this time she was going back with Damon. Since that night they had spent together on Bonnie's balcony, five days had passed. They were holding on to each other's hands never letting go as the walked through the airport terminal, Lucy trailing behind while they battled through the amid crowds and the noise to get to their flight to check in. Lucy had some with them to say her finally goodbye.

"Bye cuz, Remember if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away, never forget that"

"Bye Luc thank you so much for everything"

"Look After my cousin Damon, like I know you will"

"Ofcourse" Damon said hugging Bonnie closer to him.

Bonnie had been expecting a huge long speech from Lucy, so when this didn't come she left Damon's side hugging her cousin tenderly, Bonnie started crying, you could tell from this that Lucy was the stronger one out of the two. Lucy took off the silver locket that was around her neck and dropped it into Bonnie's hands wrapping her hands around hers.

"Grams would want you to have this"

"Luc she gave it to you, I can't take this from you"

"Grams would want you to have it and it's time I passed it to you"

"Thank Lucy for everything"

"Bye Cuz" Lucy replied making it short and brief she was the stronger one but that didn't mean she wasn't upset to see her little cousin go.

As they walked away Damon could see Bonnie was cold. So he took on his black leather jacket, that he was wearing and took everywhere with him and draped it over her shoulders. To begin with Bonnie started to protest and refused the jacket, making out she was Ok, but Damon continued to insist because he could clearly see she was shivering .So Bonnie gave up and enjoyed the warm feel of Damon's leather jacket wrapped around her that was big on her petite frame.

The final call for their flight was sounded throughout the airport as Bonnie and Damon linked hands again running through the departure lounge to make it to their flight.

**_Mystic falls airport_**

After two stopovers and numerous delays to their planes, it was towards the end of the afternoon in Mystic falls but they were finally back home in Mystic falls. In Salem it had been still summer when they left, but in Mystic falls it was already fall and the leaves were already staring to brown and fall from the ancient trees. The couple were both disoriented from the flight and Bonne's eyes were red from lack of sleep, as she hated sleeping on planes. They were both waited for their luggage, surprised at what waited for them when the approached the baggage claiming conveyor belt.

"Care, Lena is it real you, you guys?"

"Ofcourse Bon we missed you" Caroline replied.

"And we won't let you leave us again" Elena added.

"Also we have so much to catch up on" Caroline continued.

"We do, but first I need to sleep" Bonnie replied pointing at her bloodshot eyes.

"Alright Bon's only because you look like hell but after that your not leaving our sight"

"And a sleep over is in order" Elena added.

Damon left the girls to talk briefly also noticing that his brother Stefan.

"I see you missed me a lot Steffi"

"Keep dreaming Damon, I'm here with Elena"

"So your finally going out with Elenaaaa, my little bro has a girlfriend" Damon said teasing him.

"Damon stop teasing Stefan"

"But Bonnieeee"

Bonnie ignored him averting her attention to Stefan"

"Hi Sef, long time no speak" she said hugging Stefan.

"I missed you and our girly talks" Stefan laughed.

"Stef that was meant to be our little secret" Bonnie laughed playfully.

They left the airport several minutes later. Ending up at Bonnie's house while she was dead to the world so Damon carried her to her front door.

"Bon were at your house"

"Hmmm" Bonnie mumbled half asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Damon said teasing her with a kiss.

After than afternoon they saw each other, everyday, studying together for their different degrees and hanging out even making love. They were joined by the hip, they could never be separated, and nothing could keep them apart not even their friends. They wanted to kill each other with love, they didn't go a day when Damon didn't know how the texture of Bonnie's skin felt, or the beating rhythm of her heart, or even how her hair looked like in the autumn breeze. He knew all these things.

But Bonnie gradually became more and more scarce, she hardly ever answered her phone, or answered the door to anybody, people hardly saw her which was strange when you live in a small town like Mystic falls. In a fury Damon smashed his phone against the blood red wall in his room. Rage drove him to do what he always condemned. He was worried about Bonnie, scared that she might be hurt or in a terrifying situation. Damon's mind began to wonder as he thought of unspeakable things that could be happening to Bonnie. He didn't want to be one of those people who knock back a six-pack of beer before going to bed, who smoked joints all day because they didn't give a damn, about life, about happiness, about sorrow, about yesterday, about tomorrow.

In total turmoil, he regretted having encountered love not with Bonnie but just the feeling of now he no longer knew how to keep going, each day, he convinced himself that tomorrow will be better, but the next day times usual when from bad to decided in his rage to wrote Bonnie a letter.

_Bonnie, my love. Let me call you this even if it is for the last time. I'm fed up of kidding myself, I know that you are drifting away from me. For my part, the absence between us has only served to strengthen my feeling and I hope you miss me as I miss you and I'm here for this moment we are like two people making signs at each other, on opposite sides of the river. Some times meeting up in the middle but eventually going back to their own side, hoping to meet up again but they never do . I close my eyes and imagine us in ten years time, I see pictures of happiness which is not unrealistic to me, sunshine, children's laughter. I don't want that opportunity to pass me by. I'm here Bonnie, on the other side of the river. I'm waiting for you. The bridge that separates us, may seem in need of repair, but its a solid bridge, built with wood from tree's that have withstood many storms. I understand that you're afraid to cross it and perhaps you never have. I'm not asking for a promise or reply just a sign to say that you still love me. You can easily give me that sign by meeting me at the Mystic falls grill._

_Come meet me if you in your heart believe we have something a future._

_Love Damon._

Damon folded the letter putting it in a peach envelope, so we could take it to Bonnie. Damon put his black converses on, taking his time to fix his white laces. Exiting his house he walked to the other side of town to Bonnie's house. Leaving the letter he had written her in her letter box then glancing towards her closed window one last time.

**Ocean Beach San Francisco**

Heavy- heated, Bonnie walked along the sand, the ocean before her. The weather mirrored her mood, foggy with dense grey clouds while the wind blew windily. To keep out of the cold, she had wrapped herself up in one of Damon's leather jackets. She sat down cross-legged on the beach and took the sheaf of letters that Damon had written to her out of her blue Cath Kidson shoulder bag. She re-read certain memorable parts of her letter._ Thinking of you makes my heart beat faster. I wish you were here in the middle of the night. I wish I could close my eyes and open them to find you lying right next to me._

Summer romances never last they were drifting apart and Bonnie knew this they had, had an extremely close bond that she knew she would never find in anybody. Ever. She imagined meeting him back in mystic falls, in a cafe where they had arranged to meet. She imagined him heartbroken as he waited for her, but she never came. Bonnie started weeping as she thought of nothing but the heartbreak she was going to cause Damon.

4000 kilometres away in Mystic falls. Damon's footsteps crunched on the fresh snow. There was an arctic chill, but the sky was clear blue, barely disturbed by a light breeze that sent a few snowflakes spinning. Mystic fall residents were cleaning their side walks in good spirit, while others were putting up Christmas decorations. Damon pushed open the door to the Mystic falls grill. He removed his gloves, hat and scarf rubbing his hands together to warm them up, the grill was warm and filled with Christmas cheer. The scent of cinnamon filled the air, with Christmas melodies in the background rather than your usual latest RnB songs. Damon ordered a hot chocolate sprinkled with mini marshmallows before sitting at a table next to the window. Bonnie was going to come, he was sure of it.

Damon waited. The Mystic falls grill where he had been waiting at had been closed for half an hour, so Damon waited outside. Immobile. At that moment he had no idea where Bonnie's was. At this point in time he didn't know what her real feelings were. He didn't know how much good their relationship had done her. He didn't know that he had stopped her losing her footing at a very sensitive time in her life. Damon was heartbroken, his heart was shattered, that Bonnie didn't bother to call or text him. It looked like their summer romance was now over but Damon wasn't going to give up he was going to fight for her no matter what.

**San Francisco Saint Mary's hospital**

Rain began to fall on the sand of San Francisco. The morning of the waves in the near by beach could be heard in the distance. Bonnie stood up to take the cable car back up to Fillmore Street, her feet dragged her all the way to saint Mary's hospital. She was lifeless and zombie like as she made her way to Stanyan Street to get to Saint Mary's hospital.

Huddled in one of Damon's black leather jackets he had given her, Bonnie when through the sliding doors one by one. Despite the walls being filled with an assort of colour it still felt dull and dreary, lifeless, it still looked like a place people came to and never returned.

Bonnie stopped once she reached the drinks machine, grabbing a quick drink to calm her nerves before she went on she was scared. Dr Elisa Copper who was standing next to Bonnie by pure coincidence recognised her face then guessing she had been crying from her red puffy eyes.

"Hello Bonnie" she said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hello doctor".


	4. Midnight in Paris

An:It was really hard to write the last chapter and I guess most people hated it. But I am following the plot of where would I be with you and Bonnie left for a really good reasons that will be reveled soon and it has something to do with her going to the hospital. Well Bonnie's not in this chapter either is Damon but Stefan is and a new character is introduced as they are really important to the story and you will find out more about them. Also the next chapter its going to take me a lot of thinking to write so it may take a while also with Fanfic's getting deleted and stuff I've also posted this to the coffee shop so its there just incase anything happens. Finally sorry for any spelling mistakes, and Lastly I would also like thank you for reading and the reviews and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

A loving heart is the truest wisdom  
Charles Dickens

* * *

_Bonnie and Damon's story began with a man and woman seeing true love for the first time. It Begin with a first kiss, one summer's morning, under the Mystic falls sun. But then everything ended one Christmas night, in the mystic falls grill the same place where they had met._

_After that the years when by..._

**First thought**

**Chapter 2- Midnight in Paris**

**Paris Palais du Louvre**

Dressed in all black, that shielded his chocolate skin, Benjamin Wilson tried two climbing ropes to a harness round his waist. He adjusted the black woollen hat that came down to his glistening brown hazel eyes, the only part of his face that was visible. The thief fastened his backpack, and paused to look down at the city spread out before him. The roof to the famous museum he was on gave him an impressive view, of the buildings surrounding him.

Benjamin put on his climbing gloves, then steadying himself, and uncoiling the rope down the side of the stone wall. Tonight's escapade was difficult for him and dangerous, but that was exactly why it was so enticing to him.

Hiding out in a car below was Stefan Salvatore. Who had trained his binoculars on a man, he had been pursuing for over three year. Benjamin Wilson. The most famous art thief of the modern world. Stefan was excited on this night he was going to peruse a famous thief something that people who had been in the force longer than him never got to experience. The said police man had been waiting a long time for this moment; he had replayed this scene over and over in his head. He focused his binoculars to get a clearer view of Benjamin's elusive shadow that emerged from the darkness. Stefan's heart raced as he watched him let down a rope and slide down the wall of the museum, until he reached one of the two huge clock faces that over looked Paris.

For a moment, Stefan had thought he had caught a glimpse of the thief in questions face, but Benjamin was too far away, and had his back facing him. It seemed incredible that in 25 year career as a thief nobody had ever seen Benjamin Wilson's face until now.

Benjamin paused at the bottom of the glass clock face that radiated a pale light in the Parisian darkness. The clock measured over twenty feet across, though it was quite a long of space, Benjamin stood squeezed up against it, taking his time to move slowly but he was some what pressed for time and moving slowly out of fright would not allow him to achieve his goal. He knew, he might be spotted at any moment, but still his hazel hues darted towards the quiet empty streets that was rare for that time of the day as it was tourist hot spot, that had the occasional taxi driving by and others making their way after a long night out.

Moving quicker the thief, leaned again the stone ledge and unhooked a diamond -tipped glass cutter from his belt. With a quick, bold sweeping movement he ran the cutter over the glass surface where the brass struts framed the clocks. As expected the wheel only scratched the surface of the glass, marking out an area the size of a small hoop. Benjamin fixed a three- headed suction cup onto the small hoop he had created, then he took hold of an aluminium tube the size of a torch, that emitted a beam, which he ran back and forth round the score line. The laser cut through the glass instantly allowing him to make a fine, deep incision opening up the glass. Just as the glass was about to give way, Benjamin pressed on the heavy glass, casing it to break away in one piece with out smashing and gently resting on the ground. With the agility of an acrobat, Benjamin slipped through the open glass and into the opening of one of the worlds magnificent museums. He now had thirty second to get in and get out before the alarm went off.

Pressed his nose up against the window of his car, Stefan could scarcely believe his eyes as he watched over him. Benjamin had just made the most spectacular entrance into the museum. But surely the alarm would go off at any moment Stefan thought to himself.

Benjamin landed on one of the cafe tables inside the museum just as he had planned. Briefly glancing at his watch, he noticed he only had twenty seconds left. So leaping onto the floor he ran up the silver marbled staircase leading up to the main gallery. Around him were infrared beams that could be detect movement anywhere along the 150 foot corridors. But being the mastermind he was, Benjamin found the alarm first unscrewing the protective plate in order to plug the alarm into the tiny computer he had nesting in his backpack that was no bigger than an Iphone. The screen flashed a series of numbers at a alarming rate. The two cameras above him were that were fitted with heat detectors that could detect any body movement and were due to go off at any minute. Benjamin only had ten seconds left.

Outside unable to stand it any longer, Stefan climbed out of his cramped police car, that he had been confined for four hours. While Benjamin was nowhere to be seen Stefan thought about his accomplishments in life. He had married his childhood girlfriend and sweetheart Elena Gilbert, and had followed his older brother Damon's footsteps and become somebody that wanted to hep people just like his brother wanted to help people through law, Stefan wanted to do it through policing. But with accomplishments came disappointment, Stefan lost one of his good friends Bonnie, after Damon had told him the news that Bonnie had left him, they when out searching for her, for the last three years with no results, but Stefan knew Bonnie and he knew his brother very well and he knew that Damon would never give up on her no matter what, they were meant to be together.

Meanwhile's inside Benjamin's had cracked the six digit code that appeared on his computer screen, disabling the motion sensors he had got it in a nic of time exactly as he planned. He always had a fear that one day he would make a mistake that a burglary he might commit might go too far. But not tonight, finally the show could begin.


	5. Trading places

AN: Bonnie and Damon are back brieftly in this chapter, I was going to bring them back later on but I miss writing about them so I'm not really following the plot of the story here. Stefan will back in the next chapter as he hasn't finished with his on going pursuit to capture Benjamin Wilson. Also thank you for reading and the reviews, hope you like this chapter and review after if you did.

**Selena:**Don't hate Bonnie she is going through and when though some things that will be reveled. She does still love Damon dearly, she just had to make a hard choice between love and something else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you or Jackson 5's I will be there.

* * *

I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life.  
Savage Garden

* * *

**First thought**

**Chapter 3- Trading places**

**San Francisco**

It was the first light of day. Bonnie had a salty taste in her mouth, an aching head, weary body and a heavy heart. It had been three years and Bonnie was now twenty-one going on to twenty two. After that night three long years ago, the night she was meant to meet her love, Damon. But instead she had flown to San Francisco, and had make a trip to the local hospital where misery waited for her.

But ever since that day she had stayed in Sunny clutches of San Francisco, leaving all contact with the outside world and her pass life behind. Bonnie was embarrassed that she left Damon after he had written her a heartfelt letter, not explaining why, why she had to leave, but she knew in her head she had made the right choice, she didn't want to leave Damon but she had to. But her heart was telling a different story.

Bonnie got up silently not waking up the child beside her. Gathering her things silently, she dressed hurriedly in her bathroom before the little girl that she was once beside her, woke up. She dresses in grey faded out jeans, with a floral shirt and high heel ankle boots followed with her Famous leather jacket the one he given her to. Her first love. Damon.

She grabbed a small bottle of Evian water from the fridge in her kitchen. She thought back to when she had first brought her little girl home. She was no more than a few hours old, wrapped up in a pink fluffy blanket, but as soon as Bonnie glazed into her green mossy eyes, she knew she had made the right choice. She was only 19 and entering her second year in college and things were not easy, but Aribelle made it easy to love her and after she left Damon that's just what she needed somebody to love and that would love her in return. Aribelle had always been Damon's favourite girls name, the name he ever wanted to call his daughter if he ever had one.

The little girl around the age of three, was finally awake she had short curly brunette hair like Bonnie's.

"Mummy" Aribelle said not quite awake as she ran towards Bonnie.

"Hi Princess" Bonnie said picking her up in her arms and spinning her around, it was something they did every morning and they had stuck with, it was their special way of saying good morning to each other.

Though she didn't know it yet Bonnie had so much to tell Aribelle once she was older. But for now she would just leave her to be the energetic loving little girl she was and leave the questions she may have to and the stories she had to tell for another day.

"Let's go to the beach" Bonnie said looking at the rays of sunlight on the windows that looked out towards the beach, then walking back towards her room to get the little girl in her arms dressed.

"Beachh" Aribelle tried to say as it came out as a cute gurgle.

Once Aribelle was dress, they followed the light that guided them to the beach. Once they were there, they headed out across the beach, Bonnie took off her boots and Aribelle's flats stepping into the icy water. The sand was lukewarm and fiery particles of light glinted in her and Aribelle's brunette hair. From a distance it looked like they were dancing at the ocean edge and they looked happy.

She was but, yet everyday was a constant reminder; her torn heart was an icy wasteland. In two days she would be having her twenty-second birthday and just like every other year it would be just her and Aribelle. She was so alone. Bonnie closed her green hues and lifted her face to the gust of wind and the sea air. In her heart she knew she was barely getting by.

"Why did I let go of you hand" Bonnie whispered to herself.

**Mystic falls**

The bedroom was semi dark. Damon lay on his bed with his armed folded, he was wide awake. Beside him lay nothing but a shadow, a shadow where Bonnie should have been. But yet again, like he had been doing for the past three years he couldn't sleep, sleeping was no longer his thing. Damon got up without a sound, leaning over to pull the white covers off his delicate shoulder. He slipped on his black pants and a white shirt and a leather jacket and turned off the light and left.

Damon got on to his motorbike and hurtled off into the night and as always lately in Mystic falls it was raining. He had an unending sadness that always formed a knot in his stomach, there was a absence in his heart a missing part of him that he knew but didn't know where it was.

"I still love you Bon" Damon whispered into the darkness.

**San Francisco**

The sound of Gurgling and barking brought Bonnie back. She opened her eyes and pulled herself together. Getting her and Aribelle out the water and onto the beach where their shoes laid, they were greeted with a Golden Cocker Spaniel that run around them excited.

"Doggy" Aribelle said stroking and playing with her new found friend.

Once Aribelle's new found friend was gone, they headed back up the sidewalk where Bonnie's red bmw convertible waiting for them which had once been her mothers. Her mother had loved her car, and drove it everywhere when Bonnie was younger. But now it was her turn to enjoy it. Bonnie strapped Aribelle in to her car seat, she then turned on the ignition starting her car and driving off into the San Francisco sun, her hair was wild from the wind, her spirits were brighter, but then the pain abruptly returned and the feeling of emptiness overtook her again. Forgetting the child that slept in the car seat next to her, Bonnie accelerated on the peddle.

"Nobody would miss me if anything happened to me"

**Mystic falls**

Putting in his Ipod headphone, Damon was battered by the wind as he sped down the long Mystic falls road, a bucket of rain poured onto his face. The road was now as slippery as an ice rink. Hundreds of lights danced before his eyes blurring his vision. From his headphones Jackson 5 I will be there started playing and he began to sing along, not caring who could hear him.

"Just call my name and I will be there"

Damon accelerated weaving through the cars, he was feeling feverish from the didn't know, where he was going anymore abandoning himself to fate, he was no longer in control an invisible force was steering him towards something or more like someone.

"Bonnie"

There were like two fireballs hurting together trying to find each other descipe the ocean and obstacles that separated them, they were bright golden stars heading for a collision. The only question now was would love or death triumph in the path they were both taking.


	6. The curious case of Benjamin Wilson

AN: The last chapter was really fun to write but it didn't revel anything. I know everybody thinks Bonnie left cause she was "pregnant" but nobody is actually right that's, not why she left its not even close. There is also more to Aribelle's story than I told that was only half of the story. Bonnie and Damon are not in the chapter but they will be in the next one. I just want to develop what's going on with Stefan and Bejamin Wilson before I go back to them, the end of this chapter revels a lot so I might leave it awhile till I update. Finally thank you for reading and the reviews and review after if you liked it.

**Quizas:** No that's not why Bonnie left its not even close but, it will be reveal in a future chapter or chapters to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you .

* * *

This story is about truth, beauty, freedom; but above all things, this story is about love.  
Moulin Rouge

* * *

**First thought**

**The curious case of Benjamin Wilson- Chapter 4**

**Paris Palais du Louvre**

Nobody knew anything about Benjamin Wilson. The police had nothing on him, not his DNA, age or nationality. His face was rarely captured on CCTV, so that didn't make it easy for them either. He was a master of disguise. No matter how much the FBI offered for information on him, they always ended up with false reports. Benjamin was like a chameleon, capable of changing his physical appearance and getting into character like an actor.

The museum was fairly quiet, as Benjamin walked through the gallery with the same respect he had when he walked through a church. He entered the first of the many rooms in the gallery, the one that was dedicated to artist Paul Cezanne, his art work filled the room with his bright bold paintings. The thief could barely keep his eyes off them. He plucked a small titanium rod from his belt and screwed it firmly into the section of wall which separated the room, he was in from the one next door. Because Benjamin had not come for Paul Cezanne, he had come for one of Van Gogh's famous pieces of work. A portrait of himself.

Stefan got back into his car; he didn't want to risk being seen. If there was anything he had learned in the last three years, it was that even the cleverest criminal's end up making mistakes, it was human nature. Sooner or later they become overconfident and let their guard down. And when they did they make a mistake, however how small it was, it was. Benjamin had pulled off more and more remarkable crimes. He had stolen from New York, London and St Petersburg. Stefan turned on his car's interior light and pulled a notebook from his pocket, it was where he listed Benjamin's latest crimes. As he looked at his notebook he noticed there were too many similarities for him to believe they were simply a coincidence. Benjamin Wilson didn't strike at random he had a well thought out plan.

In the Gallery Benjamin looked at Van Gogh's work making him ask himself some deep questions.

"So, shall we go now Vincent?" he asked. A trick of light made Van Gogh's eyes appear to shine more brightly than usual. Benjamin decided to take this as a sign of approval.

"All right, fasten your seatbelt, your in for a bumpy ride" He warned the painting as he grabbed it. But as he did the gallery alarm instantly when off. The sound pierced through the walls and echoing could be heard through the street. Already on alert outside, Stefan acted immediately. He opened his car door, stepping onto the pavement not before grabbing his gun he had been equip with.

"Hopefully, I won't have to use it" Stefan thought to himself, he had never used a gun and never wanted to.

In the gallery, Benjamin was dodging the security, finding an exit he crawled under a metal window before leaving the museum in the way he had come in. His whole operation had taken no longer than five minutes. Five minutes had been enough for him to take a priceless painting, that's all it took. Running on the rooftops Benjamin grabbed a rope he had left, so he could fasten it onto him. Going down the rope, Benjamin landed lightly on to the Parisian street; he grabbed his black bag before making a run for it.

Stefan ran down the Parisian street, chasing the thief, he was out of breath and sweating. Which was strange as he worked out a lot, but Benjamin had shown his stamina and agility though he was much older than Stefan, he seemed to be the fitter one.

"POLICE, STOP" Stefan shouted.

Benjamin slowed down in his tracks.

"Stop or I'll shoot" Stefan said threatening him as he took his gun out of his belt, safely clutching to it and pointing it towards the thief.

"Put your hands up"

This time Benjamin stopped dead in his tracks and Obeyed Stefan's request, and for the first time Stefan saw the thief's face. Benjamin was a well preserved man around the age of forty. He had a shape up. His face was pleasant and lit by his hazel eyes. Nothing in his expression showed that he was scared or surprised.

"Well, hello Stefan, it's a lovely night isn't it"

"How the hell does he know my name?" Stefan thought to himself, showing no emotion that he was surprised and a bit frightened.

"If you really wanted to arrest me, you would have done it. in front of the museum Stefan"

"You had your chance and you blew it"

"Hold your hands out" Stefan yelled, taking handcuffs out of his pocket, he wasn't going to let Benjamin get to him.

Stefan handcuffed the thief, leading him to his car to take him to the police station.

**Paris**

Benjamin was in custody. But there was so much more Stefan wanted to know about him. Stefan generally shielded from diving into somebody else's private life, without asking them first. But he wanted to know more about Benjamin's. Upon reading his file Stefan saw a picture of Benjamin's companion, he could tell from the picture that, she was beautiful and looked somewhat familiar; she looked like somebody he knew. Staring at the photo, Stefan saw, her face was hidden by chestnut curly hair that had been blown into her eyes from the wind. Stefan continued to read through the one of Benjamin's many cases that when back all the way to April 2nd 1994.

**April 2nd 1994, Mystic Falls**

_"Honey, it hurts"_

_Benjamin opened his hazel hues, Beside him Valentine his wife writhed in pain. She was six months pregnant, and for sometime had been suffering and in had been getting worse as she was now unable to keep down her food vomiting it back up._

_"we're going to the hospital" He quickly decided, walking over to her side of the bed, to help her. He stroked her forehead gently, helping her to her feet. He had come back in the middle of the night after leaving her with her mother Shelia. But his plane had been delayed as snowstorms and blizzards sweep the country from coast to coast, which was rare in April. Mystic falls had been hit by the unprecedented frost._

_But lucky for them their bed had been surrounded by electric heaters that emitted heat on to their cold house. Supported by Benjamin, Valentine stood up with difficulty, her cameral feet were swollen, she was scared for her and her baby that was barley 8 months and the fear was making her nauseous. The went out limping as fast as they could go, to reach their red bmw convertible which they had treated themselves to when they had finally brought a house together, they had decided they need a car for when their baby was born, so they could get to the hospital car's windscreen was totally covered in ice. Benjamin helped Valentine get in, then he began to scrap the ice off with his fingernails._

_There's a scraper in the back, honey" Valentine told him kindly._

_Benjamin put his keys in the ignition of the car, not taking in Valentine's words._

_"We're going to Mystic fall hospital" Benjamin informed her._

_Valentine smiled despite the pain, she also looked beautiful despite the pain. Her Chestnut curly hair was in a messy bun and her green emerald eyes despite the pain sparkled in the darkness. They arrived finally 10 minutes later reaching the emergency room that was struck with chaos cause of the snow making it overcrowded, the hospital was understaffed also, it looked as if the whole of Mystic falls had checked in._

_"We can't stay here Valentine" Benjamin stated regretting his decision to bring her to Mystic falls hospital._

_The young woman opened her mouth to object, but she was suddenly gasping for breath as she crumpled to the floor._

_"HELP" Benjamin shouted as help came and Valentine was rushing into a room._

_Benjamin looked at the doctor, they were in his office away from Valentine. From looking at the doctor Benjamin could see that, they were round about the same age, but the difference was the doctor looked like he hadn't experienced what it was like to love somebody. Love them will all your heart._

_"Well" Benjamin said losing patience._

_"Her liver function isn't good" The doctor informed him reading her test results._

_"What are you going to do about it"_

_"We will give her a transfusion to increase her platelet count"_

_"And after that" Benjamin questioned, the doctor was not giving him answers he wanted to hear._

_"We will wait and see"_

_"What about the baby" Benjamin asked, though he was only worried about his wife._

_"The baby will be fine, once we try to stable your wife condition; right now there is nothing to worry about"_

_"Nothing to worry about" Benjamin shouted getting angry._

_"To do a caesarean would put your unborn child's life at risk"_

_"Well I don't give a damm" He replied "It's my wife I want to save"_

_"I have spoken to your wife and she doesn't want an Caesarean"_

_"Well its not up to her to decide"_

_Benjamin left the doctor and when back to Valentine's room. He sat by her side gently and tenderly stroking her cameral face. He thought back, over the long journey they had had together. They had both met and had a summer romance and from that it turned into love at first sight and the year after they had decided to start a family and now they were expecting their first child. They had overcome many obstacles one was that, his parents didn't agree with him being with Valentine and the only person who wanted them to be together was Valentine's mother Shelia, who had come through for them when they needed her._

_"I don't want a Caesarean" she begged. Her cameral skin looked pale and she had dark circles under her emerald eyes that were full of sadness, she needed him but he was powerless. He had promised her, he would be there for her, when he married her and took a vow in sickness and in health, but he always promised more than he could deliver._

_"But you might die, my darling"_

_She was hooked up to tubes and drips needles in her arms but_ _despite the pain she managed to cling to his arm._

_"This child our baby girl, is so alive in me, you will love her Ben I know you will with or without me here" Benjamin was about to tell her he loved her when he saw Valentine's green hues roll back. Three hours later a baby girl, was born she was three months too early so she had to be put into intensive care and placed in an incubator on a ventilator , since she only weighed one pound two ounces. The hours leading up to her birth had been nothing but unpleasant. Benjamin had shoot the doctor treating his wife out of anger and had been taken into police custody, missing the chance of being present at his daughter's birth and seeing her. His wife had lost consciousness and had slipped into a coma._

_But the little girl who had just been born, had nobody but her Grandmother Shelia who had been called in since there was nobody now there for her. During her time at the hospital, midwifes lit a cream candle everyday, praying for the child that she would be ok. As she improved they nicknamed her the "miracle child" she had survived all odds, going against doctor's predictions. They had said she would die as soon as she was born, and if not then she would die before her 1st birthday._

_The little girl was yet to be named and it fell on to her grandmother to name her. Shelia's daughter Valentine had told her one spring morning that, she knew she was having a girl and had wanted to call her Bonnie Shelia Bennett. She had choice the name Bonnie as it meant beauty as, she knew her child, and her little girl would grow up to be the most beauty girl anybody would lay eyes on._

_"Hello Bonnie" Shelia said touching her little cameral hands and receiving a smile in return._


	7. 127 hours

AN: I first want to say sorry because I know that my chapters have been full of a lot of spelling mistakes but I have now corrected all of them and hopefully this chapter won't have any. Benjamin Wilson has finally been revealed as Bonnie's dad and now the big question still is why did Bonnie leave? Bonnie and Damon are back in this chapter and I'm also bringing back Lucy, Elena and Caroline in future chapters. Now that Stefan knows he has a choice to make, follow the law or help his brother find his true love and his important decision will be made in this chapter. This chapter is leaving off from when Bonnie and Damon were both attempting suicide. The summary of the story has also changed so until I figure out what to write in terms of that it will be changing a lot. Finally Thank you for reading and the reviews and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

**Quizas:** Your welcome. Her father is a notorious Art thief.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

"A relationship is not based on the length of time you spent together, it's based on the foundation you built together."

Unknown

* * *

**First thought**

**Chapter 5- 127 hours**

They say so much can happen in 127 hours. These 127 hours changed their lives forever.

**Paris**

"Bonnie" Stefan whispered out loud now all the pieces were coming together. He had always wondered what happened to Bonnie's parents though she never spoke about them, she had once shared that she didn't know who her parents were and her grams was the only parent she had ever known. But now, he knew why Bonnie was so closed about that part of her life. She had never got to feel what it was like to have a mother or father's love. Stefan realised they were more alike than he thought, he had lost both his parents and Bonnie had never met hers. His parent's never got to see him get married to his beautiful bride Elena they were never going to be there at birth or their first child. They would miss all of that.

"Stefan" His police chief said clearing his throat to get his attention"

"We could have got Benjamin if you called us Stefan but you decided to work alone as always" His police chief ranted on.

"Without me, the painting would have disappeared." Stefan replied in his defence.

"Well from our analysis you have been completely had"

"What do you mean?" Stefan questioned.

"It's a good imitation, but the painting is fake"

"But that's impossible. I say him take it out of his bag, and I never took my eyes off him"

"Come see for yourself, look at the signature"

"The signature what signature" Stefan said baffled as Van Gogh never self signed any of his portraits; he only signed a few of his pieces of work like his famous paint the sunflower. But infront of him was not Van Gogh's signature as he usually signed it with his first name Vincent, before him was another name in a mocking handwriting that said Benjamin.

Meanwhile in his prison cell Benjamin, had just been given the news that he was going to die; his fate had been handed to him, he didn't have long to live. He was dying from pancreatic cancer. Benjamin had so many things he planned to do before he died one being seeing his daughter. He thought back to the last word his wife Valentine spoke to him, the night of his daughter's birth.

"It's a girl; you know I'm sure of it. You will love her Ben, You will love her"

Benjamin always heard these words in a recurring dream he often had, it was a sign, and he needed to see his baby girl. So on Bonnie's fifteenth birthday, he decided to make contact with her for the first time. It took fifteen years for him to gather up the courage to do this. He was ashamed of his behaviour; he was scared of his daughter's reaction, how she would resent him after many years of him hiding away from her, being absent from her life. Missing her birth, her first word; the first time she walked he missed it all. If Bonnie resembled her mother in any way, she was a no kind of bull shit person which meant she wouldn't welcome him back with open arms, it also meant she was a strong character and would do anything for the people she loved.

But in order to be close to his daughter without her rejecting him. Benjamin had to be in disguise. He made sure after her fifteen birthday to buy her presents remaining incognito, while making sure each time he saw her as the years passed, he either dressed as a florist or a cheeky homeless guy, any disguise so that he could at least interacted with her. But each time he told himself it was the right time to tell her the truth, that he was her father, that the time for lies and disguises were over. He couldn't tell her the truth and risk losing her, so Benjamin made up his mind to hire a private detective so he could track his daughter's day to day life. It was a choice that was neither ethical nor entirely fair, but it was the only effective way for him to play the behind the scenes role of her guardian angel.

"Your free to go" Stefan said walking into his cell to let the notorious art thief go.

As soon as Stefan spoke those words Benjamin was gone leaving in a black Aston Martin, he had borrowed more like stolen from Stefan.

Benjamin looked at his watch and couldn't stop smiling. Carefully opening the canvas bag in the black leather seat next to him, he uncovered the top part of the self portrait the real one this thing. He didn't get the name notorious art thief for nothing.

"So Vincent what did you think about our little joke" he said talking to the painting.

Benjamin drove until he reached his destination. With one click of a remote he opened an electric gates that lead to a beautiful 19th century stone house, the house was covered in ivy and surrounded by chestnut trees that looked like they had been there for over 100 years. All the shutters of the house were closed, but the building was far from abandoned, the hedges had all recently been trimmed and the lawns had been mown making it look like somebody occupied the land. Benjamin parked the Black Aston Martin in what had once been a stable, that had now been transformed in to an enormous warehouse that housed, motorbikes, an old military jeep and other vehicles but the most space was occupied by a burgundy and black helicopter. Benjamin checked the fuel level of the helicopter to make sure it was alright to go in. Once on the cockpit, he put his helmet on, he had a new course of destination.

"I can't wait to see the look on Bonnie's face. San Francisco here I come" Benjamin said out loud.

Not too far way was Stefan. Stefan in his police car following Benjamin since his car had been stolen. He had followed Benjamin while remaining unseen, he wasn't going to let Benjamin get away, he was going to prove he was a thief and this was one way he knew how.

"I wonder where you are going"

Following Benjamin Stefan was led into a grand 19th Century house and into a stable that contained allsorts of his black Aston Martin.

"I can't wait to see the look on Bonnie's face. San Francisco here I come" Stefan heard Benjamin say out loud.

"Bonnie, he's going to see Bonnie" Stefan whispered surprised. He took his iphone out of his pocket dialing a familiar number, his older brother Damon's number. Stefan knew his brother and everyone including him, had been looking for Bonnie for the pass three years ever since she left, but now he knew where she, he could be the one to help bring her back. Stefan made his choice he had forgotten about the law, he wanted his big brother to be happy again and that meant getting Bonnie back.

* * *

**San Francisco**

_Forgetting the child that slept in the car seat next to her, Bonnie accelerated on the peddle._

_"Nobody would miss me if anything happened to me"_

Bonnie was breaking the speed limit that was 50 miles per an hour still not realising that there was a child beside her, her foot hit the peddle with a force.

"Mummmmmy" The child beside her cried waking up from her sweet slumber.

"Aribelle" Bonnie whispered slowing down.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie said wiping Aribelle's tears away to calm her down.

"Its ok baby, we are going to be ok"

**Mystic Falls**

_"Just call my name and I will be there"_

_Damon accelerated weaving through the cars, he was feeling feverish from the didn't know, where he was going anymore abandoning himself to fate, he was no longer in control an invisible force was steering him towards something or more like someone._

_"Bonnie"_

Damon felt a vibration in his leather jacket. His phone was ringing, not bothered to check who it was Damon left it and carried on speeding through the cars. Still ringing his phone was annoying him, so he took it out of his pocket to answer it.

"What Stefan, this best be good. I'm kinda busy"

"Damon it's about Bonnie" Stefan replied. That was all it took for Damon to listen. Damon slowed down his motorbike the hold over him was no longer there as he pulled over at the side of the road to finish his call with Stefan, tonight wasn't the night he was going to lose his life to suicide.

"Bonnie" Damon whispered mostly to himself.

"I think I know where she is"

**San Francisco**

It took Benjamin barely seconds to pick the lock of the apartment where Bonnie lived; it had been three days since he reached the sunny comfort of San Francisco. He felt so much emotion entered her sanctuary, this had been the same apartment, and he had been planning to move in with Valentine once their baby was born their baby who happened to be a Bonnie. Carefully making his way inside, he was hit with the scent of vanilla and passion fruit that hung in the air. The house was empty, but full of memories. He instantly recognised the white wooden furniture he had painted and the free sanding gold mirror he had brought.

Leaving behind the scenes from his past Benjamin turned on the tap in Bonnie's bathroom and splashed his face with the cold water that came out of the tap, it had been a while since he had taken care of himself, since he had got the news he had pancreatic cancer that explained so much, why most of the time he was feeling weak and couldn't make the slightest effort.

His plan was to talk to Bonnie for the first time that would also be their last, which was his last request.

Benjamin went to the fridge opening a bottle of Evian water. Holding the bottle of water, he strolled around the sitting room inspecting each toy, magazine, film and book he saw. He was trying to see what his daughter's interest were and by looking at her stuff he could tell she had a little child and she held the same interest both he and his wife had. Look over at the Coffee Table Benjamin saw Bonnie had forgotten her iphone, which was recharging; Benjamin picked it up shamelessly scrolling through her emails and text messages.

Not wanted to invade her privacy anymore Benjamin put her phone down, looking to her bookshelf, that held six photo frames. The first one was of her mother Valentine smiling with him during a holiday in France. The second one was of Bonnie and Damon together when she was at her Cousin Lucy's house, cuddling on her cousin's porch swing. The next two were of Bonnie and Aribelle when she was barley one and on her first birthday. The next two Benjamin gazed at were of a younger Bonnie and Grams Shelia and the final picture was also of a younger Bonnie in Mystic falls with childhood friends.

Benjamin put his glasses on to study the picture of Bonnie and Damon more closely. He knew who his daughter former lover was from one of his many invasions of her privacy life. From the picture, he could see the face of a man who knew he was in love for the first time, who worshipped and cherished the woman beside him. Benjamin approved that his was the man he wanted his daughter with.


	8. Daddy's little girl

AN: There is swearing in this chapter its only like one word so be warned about that also I left the end of this chapter on a sort of cliffhanger, well my definition of a cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

"When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out."

Elizabeth Bowan

* * *

**First thought- Chapter 6**

**Daddy's little girl  
**

"Some champagne sir"

Flying at more than 20,000 feet, flight 720 continued on its course from Virginia to San Francisco, the plane was soaring like a silver bird above the clouds. On this Plane was Damon. He politely refused the air hostess's offer; he wanted to think with a clear head when he saw Bonnie. No distractions. Damon looked around him, he was in first class thanks to his dear uncle Zak who when he had heard the news booked Damon a first class ticket to San Francisco. But just before Damon left to go to the airport he bumped into none other than Caroline Forbes who had recently gotten married and changing her name to Caroline Lockwood. Damon didn't usually talk to her as he found her annoying but tolerated her for Bonnie's sake when she was around. So bumping into her was unexpected and a shock as they barely exchanged words, usually their greetings just consisted of a nod, of a brief smile. But those few minutes were a lot different they exchanged a lot more than that. Caroline had heard from Elena that he had found Bonnie and she was happy for him and she wanted him to know that.

"Bring Bonnie Home" was all Caroline could say.

"I promise I will" Damon promised as he left the Blonde so he could go on his way. Damon watched his watch as Seconds turned into Minutes turned into hours.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, our plane will shortly be landing at san Francisco. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seat to the upright position."_

**_San Francisco_**

"Shit" Bonnie shouted as she slammed the toolbox next to her shut.

"The fucking carburettor's not working" she said frustrated, she had been crouching on the engine of her seaplane but now sprang to the ground with a feline agility angry. Aribelle was in her car seat sleeping, soundly she was out like a light, from their trip to the supermarket to buy some groceries but as they were on their way home, Bonnie's car started to making strange noises so she pulled over at the nearest car repairs place which also happened to be her local were her friend Luka worked.

"Its fine, we'll get it fixed somehow" Luka stated trying to console her they had become friends after his failed attempted to convince Bonnie to go out with him.

"You always think its fine. How are me and Aribelle meant to get around" Bonnie pointed out, pointing to the little girl sleeping now on her shoulder.

"I can always be your private chauffer" Luka laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

With her free hand Bonnie place her hand of her hips, glancing at Luka "In your dreams, I rather walk"

Bonnie approached the counter looking anxious, her car wasn't going to work anytime soon, so what she was going to do. Feeling her anxiousness Luka handed Bonnie a small bottle of Evian water, which she gulped down gratefully. Standing next to her at the corner was a man, Bonnie scanned his appearance. He seemed to be somewhat in his forties. He had a shape up; he looked kind of lay back and elegant. And he was wearing grey casual blazer with a white shirt and jeans.

"Problem with your ride?" the man observed.

"Yep" Bonnie mumbled sitting on a stool next to him with Aribelle still in his arms.

"Is it the engine that's playing up? " He asking raising his bottle in her direction, as though he was toasting to her health or any other celebration.

"Yep" Bonnie replied again giving him the same one word answer she didn't like the way he was starting at her Aribelle.

"I'm Benjamin"

"Bonnie"

"And who's that little beauty in your arms?"

"Her name is Aribelle" Bonnie looked at the baby sleeping in her arms as she felt the man's gaze on her as she looked up. He wasn't like most men, the ones she had met were usually looking for something, a girl to sleep with, then to dump after they had their needs fulfilled. But his eyes were telling a different story, were not fixed on her breast or her behind or her lips. They were staring into her eyes with affection, not a grandfather's affection, or the affection a husband showed his wife, this was different. This was genuine warmth. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Since she was with Damon.

Bonnie thought back to something she had one heard "We think in words. the word gives thought its pure form of existence" Most men she had met came out with the same chat up lines, same dates, same unimaginative texts that said nothing special just the same old things but Benjamin had confidence, confidence that couldn't be faked and this was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Not so far away was Damon. He had finally landed at San Francisco airport after a long flight, but he had certain task he needed to complete, before he when to search for Bonnie one of them being to look for a hotel room then he would be ready battle the great surrounding of San Francisco to find her. Damon walked towards the baggage claim to collect he's bags, once he had he walked out towards the airport exit where a mysterious guest waited for him.

"Damon" someone shouted sounding familiar.

"Ste what are you doing here lil bro"

"I have some unfinished business that led me here and Zak told me what time your flight was"

Damon loaded he's bags in to Stefan's black convertible. Then they hopped into Stefan's car, Stefan pressed the red button on the dash board letting the aluminium roof side off the top of the car turning the convertible into an open top car, allowing the sun to radiate through the car.

"You can stay with me, but first let's find Bonnie. Then we can go to the Casa Mia to eat later "Stefan suggested .

Damon's heart was beating fast, he hadn't seen Bonnie in three years, three years they could had spend together, that had been stolen away, he wondered how she would look now, if she had grown any taller or if her curly brunette hair had been changed and was pin straight. But Damon knew one thing for sure and that was Bonnie's green iris, her smile, her freckles and her beauty hadn't changed. Damon reached into his wallet looking at a picture he took with Bonnie when they were at Lucy's all those many years ago. He simple missed her.

After driving for ten minutes, Stefan stopped his car feeling Damon's anxiousness. Asking passersby if they had seen a young woman called Bonnie.

* * *

"I can have a look at your engine if you like" Benjamin asked politely.

"Are you a mechanic?" Bonnie responded feeling that her luck had maybe changed.

"Not really. I'm in the art business" Benjamin smirked thinking about all the painting he had stolen over the years and his latest thief he had committed in Paris.

"Well that alright, I will find someone to fix it" Bonnie replied turning to walk out she would just have to take the bus home with Aribelle. Benjamin took off his blazer rolling up his sleeves.

"How about I prove you wrong and fix your car and if I do you have to agree to go to dinner with me" Bonnie blinked as her heart raced. She had always been someone who had been attracted to men sometimes for the wrong reason, there was something about her they liked and made them believe that with their luck they had a chance with her. But Benjamin wasn't acting like all the men she had met for them usually, it first started of with dinner, a little glass of wine, then a little screwing around until they got what they wanted.

"Ok then" Bonnie approved "Dinner if you can fix my car".

Benjamin walked up to Bonnie's red BMW convertible opening the front door then going inside to press his foot on the peddle. The car spluttered then after a few tries it purred with life. "The problem wasn't with the carburettor, but with one of the cylinder heads, it will hold for a while but you need to buy a new part"

"I wasn't joking about dinner unless you have other plans" Benjamin laughed. Momentarily caught off guard Bonnie hesitated but she wanted to know more about him, he seemed familiar like she had met him before and there was something about him that captivated her interest.

"I said I would and you have clearly fixed my car, so sure"

"Alright 8'oclock at the Casa Mia, I will see you there. Goodbye Bonnie and little Aribelle"

"Goodbye Benjamin" Bonnie didn't want him to leave there was something about him that made her happy, she wanted to find out what it was about him, he was different from the rest but she didn't dare she would just have to wait until dinner.

Benjamin got on his black motor bike and leave leaving Bonnie and Aribelle alone in the repairs shop.

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the Mirror. Upon arriving at the restaurant she had headed to the ladies, as she was early and though she had not wanted to bring Aribelle she had to as she couldn't find anybody to babysit her on the count of it being too short notice, so Aribelle was with Bonnie in a cute blue and purple floral dress with matching blue flats that had a cute white bow on them.

Bonnie took a few moments to make sure her and Aribelle looked composed and presentable. She washed her hands hurriedly tidying her and Aribelle's hair.

"Mummyyyy, youuu pretttyyy" Aribelle babbledcheerfully.

"So are you baby" Bonnie replied smiling then kissing her cheeks.

Once they had finished Bonnie walked out of the ladies holding Aribelle hand in hers. As she looked around her eyes met with Bejamin's, who was waiting for her. He was again rocking another blazer this time a navy one.

"Hello Bonnie " he said greeting Bonnie then going down to Aribelle's level to greet her.

"Hello sweet little Aribelle" he said to Aribelle but since she was shy she hid behind Bonnie's legs.

"Its ok baby" Bonnie said crouching down to pick her up.

"Let's find our table" Benjamin said getting up from where he was.

Once they were seated things got awkward as they waited for their dinner so Bonnie attempted to start a conversation. "You said you worked in the art world right?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually I steal paintings" Bonnie smiled thinking he was teasing her but he's face remained straight no emotion showing that he was lying.

"Was that your real job stealing paintings?" Bonnie asked as Aribelle played with her bracelet.

"Yes" he confessed with a hint of mischief.

"Where did you steal them from?" Bonnie asked playing along she was fascinated by the man before her.

"Oh, all over. From museums, Billionaires, Kings Queens"

Bonnie was about to ask him more she was curious to find out, more about the man before her, who he really was. Bonnie was about to, when the when they waiter came with their food. As they began to eat the atmosphere became lighter, Benjamin made a joke or two while Gabrielle laughed and relaxed while Aribelle had no clue what was going on before her, and just laughed when her mother did. Benjamin could not take his eyes off Bonnie's face, in the light he noticed that Bonnie had lines of tiredness around her eyes but as if by magic there softened and her eyes regained their sparkle. He could also tell that Bonnie looked so much like Valentine. She had the same way of lifting her head to one side when she smiled and like her mother she would bite her lips when she was nervous and the same habit of rolling her hair around her fingers and the same gentle expression when she was relaxed. She had the same light in her eye, eyes that would make the sky jealous as a poem they once shared when.

"Tell her! Tell her now that you're her father. For once in you miserable life be brave, tell her the truth" A small voice in Benjamin's head urged him.

"So Benjamin is there anything else you steal ?" Bonnie asked still playing along as she broke him out of his thought.

"Yep, Jewels, Diamonds... and phone as well"

"Phones?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Like this one" Benjamin said pulling out a white Iphone out of his back pocket and sliding it across the table to Bonnie, this was the same Iphone he had taken from Bonnie's apartment hours before. Bonnie unlocked the phone not knowing what was going on. She stared at the picture of her and Damon that was before her. She knew she had left her phone at home, as she forget to charge it before they when to the supermarket. But this guy, a guy she had never seen before had gone through her apartment and violated her privacy. What kind of weirdo had she ended up with. Bonnie got up confused and scared; she took Aribelle out of the high chair she was in, and into her arms. Benjamin got up to putting his hand on his daughter's forearm stopping her from leaving but she pushed his hand away with force.

"Bonnie" he pleaded following her out the restaurant.

"Leave me alone you creep"

"Please Bonnie let me speak to you. Please. I've been trying to do this for twenty- two years"

Bonnie turned around. Aribelle still in her arms.

"I need to explain something to you"

She tried to figure out what he was going to say. But she didn't understand. She didn't want to understand"

"I'm your father, I'm not dead, Bonnie" Benjamin stated mading a gesture with his hands then continuing his confession.

"It's true I abandoned you but I did it out of love. Please believe me"

"Where was you when Grams died, or my birthdays, or when we had father and daughter dances or when I need you the most. WHERE WERE YOU!" Bonnie shrieked crying angry tears as she break her silence she had finally run out of patience.

"Mamma" Aribelle said trying to soothe her mother.

"I will tell you Bonnie. Please... don't go" Benjamin could hear his heart beating fast and hard. The words, stuck in his throat like they had been for year now he had waited for the opportunity to tell Bonnie the truth the whole truth.

"I never want to see you again stay away from me and Aribelle,. I hate you" Bonnie shouted walking away with her daughter.

"Bonnie" A familiar voice shouted from across the sidewalk running towards her.

"Damon" Bonnie whispered turning around as he ran towards her kissing her passionately, three years worth of kisses.

"Is she mine?" Damon asked as he stopped kissing Bonnie and looking at the child clinging onto Bonnie's leg.


	9. There's something about Aribelle

AN: This chapter is Aribelle centred. I said a couple of chapter's back that there was more to Aribelle's story so here it is and this chapter is kinda short so the next chapter will be longer, I also said that I would be adding back Elena and Lucy, I have finally figured out how so they will be back soon. I'm happy Bonnie and Damon are finally together again it has been a long time coming but the story isn't over yet now they are back together there is so much that has to happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

"Love is something like the clouds that were in the sky before the sun came out," she replied. Then in simpler words than these, which at that time I could not have understood, she explained: "You cannot touch the clouds, you know; but you feel the rain and know how glad the flowers and the thirsty earth are to have it after a hot day. You cannot touch love either; but you feel the sweetness that it pours into everything. Without love you would not be happy or want to play."

—_The Story of My Life_- Helen Keller

* * *

**First thought- Chapter 7**

**There's Something about Aribelle**

Bonnie paused the words "Is she mine" echoed though her mind. She had ever expected to see Damon or share the secret she had been hiding for the last three years. The truth about Aribelle.

"I-I-I she..." Bonnie mumbled

"Mummmy" Aribelle cried frightened by the man infront of her.

"Shhh it's okay Ari. Can we talk about this later Damon?" Bonnie asked glad that Aribelle had saved her from the start of a heated conversation and from revealing the truth there and then.

"Sure. Let's meet at the beach near the golden gate bridge and we can talk about it then"

Not too far away was Benjamin was about to walk away after being rejected by his daughter, but as he was about to, another unexpected quest appeared.

"Freeze! Put your hands up above your head" Stefan shouted to Benjamin.

Taken by surprise, Benjamin slowly raised his arms. "Stefan what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. Benjamin hadn't done anything but Stefan was sick and tired of doing things by the book, it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Bonnie I'm here to arrest your father" Stefan replied. But that brief moment of distraction was all Benjamin needed to get away, he fled pass the restaurant, down the pier and into the small parking lot where his black motorbike waited for him.

"Shit Bonnie" Stefan cursed as he watched the thief get away.

* * *

Bonnie was stretched out on the beach, near the golden bridge. She needed time to herself without any distractions and she didn't want Aribelle there when she told Damon the truth so she had dropped her off at their local daycare. Her curly brunette hair was in the sand, her face was facing to the wind and her green hues raised to the stars. Bonnie's life was coming crumbling down. Her father, who she hadn't seen in twenty- two years, was a famous art thief that her good friend Stefan had been pursuing for the last three years. Her first love Damon. Who was also happened to be the bother of Stefan, had found her after three years of her hiding out in San Francisco, wanted to know if Aribelle was really his.

Damon had given Bonnie his number the night before and she had been contemplating whether to call him to cancel, she still had to tell him why she left him all those many years ago and now she had to tell him the truth about Aribelle. Not too far from her from near the shore, hidden by the rocks, a young couple were kissing each other timidly and just discovering the joy of being in love.

Don't you think they are a little like us" a voice said behind her.

Bonnie shivered as she recognised the voice behind her. Damon came and sat down a few feet away from her as she drew her knees up under her chin. She tried to show not emotion as she was forced to glance at the young couple.

"Sure, that was us back then"

"A better- behaved version perhaps. I don't know if you remember all that we got up to in the forest in Mystic falls" Damon replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"That was a long time ago" Bonnie blushed pleased that he heated face couldn't be seen through her cameral skin.

"Not so long" Damon suggested. "Remember that line I wrote you in one of my letter "The past is never dead. It's not even the past"

"I remember" For the first time since last night Bonnie turned to look at Damon properly. He hadn't aged a day, he still as handsome and Beautiful as she remembered. Damon turned to look at Bonnie also her green hues were still the same as he remember but she looked different, when she had left her she had been more of an adolescent than a women but you could see these three years she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Did you come to san Francisco to see me?" Bonnie asked.

"Ofcourse Bonnie" Damon replied whole heartedly as soon as Stefan had told him where she was, he jumped on a plane to find her so ofcourse he did.

"How did you finally find me?" Bonnie questioned.

"Stefan he helped me" Damon confessed.

"Did you know he was here to arrest my father?" Bonnie just wanted to know the truth, she wanted to talk to Stefan but first she wanted to know what Damon knew.

"No, not until last night" Damon replied honestly.

"So is Benjamin really my father" Bonnie inquired.

"Yes he is your father Bonnie" Damon confirmed sadly.

"How long have you known that?" Bonnie didn't want to believe that it was true, that the man who had abandoned her all those years ago had never come back for her. It seemed like a horror movie.

"Stefan told me the story about when you were born"

"Ohh, my grams told me part of that story when I was little... but that was the first time I met him in twenty- two years" Bonnie mumbled. There was then a pregnant pause the only thing that could be heard was the seagulls and the traffic around them

"Bonnie I need to know the truth is she mine"

**San Francisco Winter 2009**

_It was a cold winter's evening. Bonnie had left her college late that night, staying behind at her college library, to do a last minute paper she had due the next day for her African American History class on Harlem Renaissance Literature . After going through a list of degree's Bonnie had decided that she wanted to follow her mother and Grandmother's footsteps. So this lead her to pick African American History as a degree to major in. African American History had always intrigued her and lead her to want to know more and appling for the Golden Gate college. Bonnie liked the peace and quiet of the Library, it was one of the only times she got to herself while she was doing other stuff, she could had done it at her apartment but it was partying season and her neighbours were bound to be having a one hec of a __ university was in a part of San Francisco that was surrounded by drug lords and drug dealers, usually at that time of the night they were all out in a full force, but that night was different, strange even._

___ Bonnie wondered through the streets and into unknown roads like she always did, so she could get a bus home since her car was at the repairs shop.__Wondering through the same streets she always did. Bonnie heard a noise that made her stop in her tracks. A small powerful cry filled that air. Bonnie looked around to find the source of the cry as her intuition told her to open the brown cardboard box next to her. She shivered violently; it was colder than usual on that January evening. Bonnie opened the box to reveal, a plastic carrier bag and inside of the carrier bay was a baby, she looked no more than a few hours old barely alive and was wrapped up in a dark pink fluffy jumper._

_She wrapped up the baby in her jacket taking her to the nearest hospital that was two block away. She wasn't breathing and her life was slipping away by the minute._

_"Stay with me" Bonnie whispered. It took Bonnie five minutes to reach the nearest hospital, she was scared, and terrified she had never been in this position before._

_"Please help me" Bonnie cried in the hospital entrance._

_The tiny baby was then taken from her arms as she was forced to fill out a number of forms. Bonnie didn't have a no clue what the baby's name or surname was. She had been abandoned she didn't have anybody who loved or wanted her who cared for her she had been left dumped to die properly the daughter of a drug dealer. But nobody deserved to be unloved and unwanted._

_"Hmm I will call her Aribelle" Bonnie whispered mostly to herself._

_"Aribelle Bennett"_ _Aribelle the name Damon wanted to give to his daughter if he ever had one and it happened to be the first name that came to Bonnie's mind. Bonnie felt sympathy for the baby girl, she was beautiful and reminded her so much of Damon while her mossy green eyes were just like hers. But now all she could do was wait. Minutes of waiting turned into Hours. _

_"Miss she's going to be fine" A nurse informed her._

_"That's great " Bonnie smiled as she let out a breath, she had been holding for the pass two hours. During that time the hospital had called in a social worker, Aribelle needed a home, somebody to love her._

_"We are going to have to find her a home" One of the social workers whispered to a nurse._

_"I will look after her" Bonnie said interjecting in their conversation she didn't want Aribelle to move from one care home to another until they found her a family, what kind of life would that be. Yeah Bonnie was 19 but she felt she could do this, be a mother to some else that needed her and that she would love be and loved in return._

_"Are you sure this is a big responsibly"_

_"I understand and I will love her just as my own. I can do this." Bonnie replied brave and firmly. She walked away leaving the Social worker to finish the rest of the paper work as she entered Aribelle's room, picking her up in the pink fluffy blanket she was laid in. As Bonnie looked into her eyes it was love at sight sight. A mother's love._

_"Hello Aribelle" Bonnie said as the little girl looked at her with her wide green eyes._

"Aribelle isn't yours Damon. I adopted her "Bonnie said after re-telling the story of that winter January night as she cried silent tears.


	10. Distance

AN: Sorry I haven't updated this for two weeks, the day I was about to update my laptop charger broke and nearly burnt down my house down so I had to wait for a new charger and I've mostly been busy. Well Aribelle isn't Damon's daughter and she isn't Bonnie's either, I wrote it that way because it just seemed better if Bonnie adopted her and it takes her out of the equation to why Bonnie left, This chapter is called distance because I can't stop listening to distance by Christina Perri and it just seemed right, this chapter is Mostly about Bonnie but Stefan is in this chapter and Damon is briefly in this chapter also but Bonnie's dad is not in this chapter but will make an appearance maybe in the next chapter. I edited the last chapter as well because there were parts of it that I didn't like. Thank for reading and review after if you liked it and I will be updating When Dreams turn into a reality next by the end of this week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

Maybe your first love is the one that sticks with you because it's the only person who will ever receive ALL OF YOU. After that, you learn better. But, most of all, no matter what, a piece of you forever remains left behind in the heart of the one you loved - a piece no future lover could ever get, no matter what. That piece holds innocence, the belief that love really can last forever. It holds friendship and pain, trial and error, that one kiss you'll never forget and that night under the stars you can never get back. It holds youth and everything you thought love would be, everything that was proven WRONG"

-Unknown

* * *

**First thought- Chapter 8**

**Distance**

"Oh" was all Damon could say he was a little heart broken at the fact Aribelle was not his. He had always imagined what his and Bonnie's child would look like and if she had left because she was pregnant with his baby. She would look so graceful carrying his child.

"Maybe one day" Damon thought to himself as the vision of a pregnant Bonnie disappeared.

"Damon, I'm sorry" Bonnie admitted.

"For what bon" Damon questioned.

"For leaving you and not explaining why, for breaking your heart many times into a thousand pieces, for just telling you Aribelle isn't yours" Bonnie explained.

"Or mine" Bonnie Whispered.

You broke my heart, that day you didn't turn up at the Mystic Falls Grill, you never gave me an explanation. You knew my number, my address" Damon shouted.

"What about you, you never looked for me you dropped me pretty quickly you said I was the love of your life. You never tried to find out where I was" Bonnie snapped.

"I looked for you Bonnie I spent every waking moment looking for you"

"It broken my heart too by leaving you, you was my first love, I never stopped loving you" Bonnie confessed.

I'm so sorry, I really am, I never deserved you" Bonnie cried.

"Shh Bon, I understand I know you wouldn't have left me if it wasn't for a good reason and you will one day tell me why you left so until then lets get our relationship back on track. The wind whipped up around them and the waves became rougher. There was a long pause and they both withdrew a little gazing out over the horizon, their minds tormented by memories which were reopening old wounds.

"Is this the first time you have seen your father? Damon asked.

"Yes" Bonnie stated.

"What did he tell you?" Damon insisted.

"He wanted to explain why he abandoned me" Bonnie's face bathed in the sunlight. Her shining green hues were betraying the pain and emotion she was feeling.

"But I shut him down and denied him the chance to explain to me why" Bonnie explained.

Damon opened the rucksack he had brought with him that was lying next to him on the sand and handed her a FBI file Stefan had given to him on his way to met Bonnie.

"Stefan wanted me to give you this, so you could know the truth"

"I'm not sure I want to know the truth Damon" Bonnie feared.

"Bonnie your father has committed a lot of crimes but he is a good man" Damon emphasized.

"A good man" Bonnie snapped.

"He really loved your mother deeply with a rare passionate love like the way I love you"

"If he is such a good man why is Stefan here to arrest him?"

"That's something you need to ask Stefan"

They talked for a while; Bonnie left Damon knowing that they would talk again later. Bonnie didn't sleep that night, she had picked up Aribelle from the local day care after her meeting with Damon but it was now 2am and Aribelle was sound asleep. Bonnie made herself a mug of dream tea and went online to learn more about her father who abandoned her "Benjamin Wilson" who exploits she had vaguely heard about in the media before he revealed who he was. Then she plunged into the thick file Damon had given her.

"Here goes nothing". Over the course of reading the file, not only did she discover a father who was rarely mentioned in her childhood but she saw her mother in a new life, as a woman very much in love determined , at all cost to bring a child into the world at the risk of her own life. Bonnie wept until she had no more tears to shed; she was convinced that her birth had wreaked many lives including four important people. Her mother's and her father who she realised had been sent to prison unfairly. Then her own she had always been a orphan who had never found her place in the world and finally Damon's she had left him heart broken, she knew she would always have his heart just as he had hers but it would take time to fix the damage she did to his broken heart and he may never trust her again.

Two hours passed making it now 4am, Bonnie had swapped her Dream tea for the unusual bottle of Vodka she had found while rummaging through her cupboards, she wasn't a drinker but at that time she needed something stronger than tea. Bonnie when hunting through old photo albums looking at pictures of her mother Valentine the days she was at her happiest where her eyes sparkled with love for her father that had been cut with scissors not revealing the man on the other side her Mother. Her mind then when to her Grams unfortunately she didn't meet her grandfather but had heard from her Grams that he was a great man, who always stood for what he believed in but had died from a heart attack before she was born. But like all family secrets, the drama of her birth had probably been hung like a invisible lead cloak and suffocating her childhood and adolescence that she was no struggling to deal with.

By 5am Bonnie swapped her vodka for coffee, while reading Damon's old passionate love letters. The image of the Damon she was once in love with merged with that of the Damon she had left heartbroken. From one life to another, from one second to another, she went from joy to sadness. One moment a smile formed on her face the next minute her head was in her hands giving full vent to her misery.

She had loved him so much, she never stopped loving him. Ever since that first kiss no, the first letter. The one that began with _I wanted to tell you..._

At 6am Aribelle was still not awake so Bonnie decided to have a long shower. She felt lighter, as if she was free from some sort of burden. Though she had all those feelings a few hours ago including the tragic circumstances surrounding her life which kept her thinking she was one of those people destined to unhappiness for the rest of her life. She now had a new sense of determination ragging through her veins. For the third time in her life she felt happy.

At 7am Bonnie when into her room and saw an awake open eyed Aribelle, so she opened the blinds letting the pink rays from the sunset bath her room. It was a new day a new promise. Two nights before by some curious combination or circumstance, the two most important men in her life had reappeared, both at the same time. Now she was determined not to let them go and she hoped that she would never be forced to choose between both of them.

* * *

Perched on a stool at Joey's dinner was Stefan he has left his apartment, with his brother Damon still asleep, he was never an early riser like Stefan. Stefan had come to Joey's dinner to get some breakfast. Stefan nibbled his way through an organic breakfast consisting of wholemeal bread, pancakes and a mug of coffee. While eating Stefan glazed through the diner window yawning as the crowds filled the streets.

"Hey, what's this, you can't be eating this much by yourself"

The voice shock him as if he was awaking up from a sweet slumber.

Bonnie smiled looking at him. She has changed into a pair of grey jeans, a white shirt and the leather jacket Damon had given to her, Aribelle was with her also wearing the same thing matching Bonnie's look.

"So..." Bonnie said taking a seat infront of him.

"Pass me the menu so I can order something" Bonnie asked after a moment's silence.

"How did you know I was here?" Stefan asked.

"I come here when I'm not bothered to make breakfast and Aribelle likes it here" Bonnie replied. There was a pause as Bonnie looked at the menu picking something different for her and Aribelle to order.

"I wanted to say thank you Stefan, Damon gave me the file yesterday" Bonnie handed him back the file Damon had given had given her the night before. Bonnie saw the waitress coming towards their table, allowing her to order pancakes for Aribelle followed by a chocolate milkshake and for herself she ordered vanilla French toast with a bowl of mixed red berries and a glass of some cold ice tea.

"I read a lot about my father last night"

"How long have you known" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"For a few weeks now"

"He's my father and you tried to kill him" Bonnie pointed out.

"That's my job Bonnie" Stefan shrugged.

"Your job is to kill people" Bonnie observed stating what she thought.

"I've never actually killed any one Bonnie"

"Don't you find it a bit strange that the person you have been tracking all these years is my father?"

Stefan frowned. This very question that had kept him awake all night. It was true and it was hard to put down what happened to chance. Bonnie's and Aribelle's orders finally arrived allowing the question Bonnie just asked Stefan to slide. Just like when they were teenagers and would go out for breakfast Bonnie cut her French toast into two equal portions as Stefan watched her.

"What was your interest in my father?"

Stefan shrugged. "I specialise in art theft and he's stolen more painting than anyone ever has. That should motivate you enough don't you think". Stefan took a slip of his coffee.

"But what fascinated you"

"I was angry that's all, Remember when you told me one of you favourite painting was the kiss by Gustav Klimt"

"Yeah me and Damon's favourite painting by the way where are you going with this?"

"When I hear he stole that painting it made me angry and reminded me of you and I was angry that you left without a word or calling me it was like you didn't miss me"

"I missed you Stef" Bonnie revealed. Leaving her love had been hard just as hard as leaving her best friend behind.

"I missed you to Bon" Taking her caramel hands and holding them in his own.

"I thought we were friends that you could tell me anything, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Stefan demanded.

"We still are Stefan, I love you like a brother to me you was always my best friend and you haven't stopped being my best friend"

"I love you too Bon but why did you leave me? Leave Damon"

"I can't tell you yet I'm just not ready. But when I do I have to tell Damon first I owe it to him"

"I understand"

"He never stopped loving you, you know. Damon would never shut up about you, he spend every waking minute looking for you"

"I know and I never stopped loving him neither"

They both talked about what had happened in their lives in the last three years. Stefan told Bonnie about his marriage to Elena and how they both wished Bonnie was there and how Elena had wanted her to be a bridesmaid alone side Caroline in their wedding. And Bonnie spoke about Aribelle how it had been love at first sight when she found her. A mother's love and what she had been getting up to in the last three years. As their conversation died down, they both got up, Aribelle smiling in Bonnie's arms while Stefan made funny faces at her. Stefan left three 10 dollar bills on the table paying for what they ordered "This is on me Bonnie" Stefan grinned.

"Stefan really you don't have to pay" Bonnie was an Independent woman and she could pay her own way.

"You can make it up to me Bonnie, I can think of many ways you can" Stefan replied winking and giving her a cheeky grin.

"Sure Stef " Bonnie replied rolling her eyes this was the Stefan she knew, loved and missed and that annoyed the hell out of her "Can you tell Damon I will meet him at the Café Rouge for lunch later"

"Anything for you Bon, Anything" Stefan Responded whispered the last part.


	11. Bedtime stories

AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated this but I kind of got bored with this story and I think everybody else did too and other things stopped me from writing this too but I do aim to finish writing this before I go to university. I don't really know how to write text messages so I did it the best way I could and there are references to sex which kinda sucks but I tried my best and this chapter is really short but I will make up for it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_What" and "If" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if? What if? What if? I don't know how your story ended but if what you felt then was true love, then it's never too late. If it was true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart._

_-Sophie's letter to Claire in Letters to Juliet_

* * *

**First Thought-Chapter 9**

**Bedtime stories**

"Why are you still awake you silly banana" Bonnie said to Aribelle touching her nose and receiving a high pitched giggle in return from the young girl in question. Bonnie had tried to get Aribelle to sleep for the last twenty minutes but she had failed miserably putting the little girl to sleep.

"Ok fine. Let me tell you a bedtime story" Bonnie said as Aribelle crawled on their bed towards her to sit on her lap, while putting her chubby caramel thumb in her mouth.

"Story" Aribelle agreed brightening up.

"Once upon a time, there were three Princesses. The first Princess was called Princess Elena and what made her special was that she never backed down from anything and believed in the impossible, these was two of the many qualities everyone loved about her. The next Princess was called Caroline, she was the bubbly one, out of the three and brought happiness and light where ever she when. Finally there was Princess Bonnie, who was the quietest one of the three and what everybody loved about her was, she would do anything for the people she loved no matter what. These princesses lived in a magically town that was cut off from the rest of the world" Bonnie continued telling her little bedtime story to Aribelle as she remembered the days when it was just her, Caroline and Elena their younger days. When they didn't know what true love was at that time but they hoped one day they would get to experience it.

_"I can't wait till I fall in love with my prince charming" Elena said daydreaming, they were having their one of many sleepovers._

_"Elena you know all of those fairytale stories ain't true" Caroline scoffed._

_"It's true nobody ever gets that magically ending" Bonnie replied thinking about her life._

_"Trust me you guys it will happen for us, I'm sure of it" Elena smiled not losing hope. As usually Elena had been right they did all find their prince charming and they did fall in love but it was still undecided if they all had their happy endings._

"And they all lived happily ever after" Bonnie said finishing her story then looking at the little girl who had fallen asleep snuggling on her chest. Bonnie carefully picked Aribelle up off her chest laying her on the soft bed, head first on a blood red silk pillow. Bonnie then kissed her forehead tenderly after removing the curly hair that had taken residence in her face.

"I love you Aribelle" Bonnie whispered stroking her face gently, then jumping into the other side and drifting off into a sweet peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was the next morning. Bonnie was up bright and early as was Aribelle from their sweet slumbers. They were sitting around their rounded glass dining table eating breakfast together. Bonnie had chosen to go with the healthy option of a bowl of mixed summer fruits and a glass of cold tropical juice to go with it, while Aribelle was feasting on a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam that she has smeared all over her hand making then sticky and her face reaching places Bonnie never thought was possible.

"Aribelle" Bonnie said giving her a stern look and receiving an innocent look in return causing Bonnie to laugh.

"What will I do with you?" Bonnie questioned taking a paper towel then wetting it so she could wipe Aribelle's face. When Bonnie had finished she heard a noise causing her to look down at her phone that rested on the table before her. She had received a message on her iPhone.

_- Hey Bonnie am I disturbing you ? _Bonnie glanced down at the number, it was Damon texting her.

_-No just having breakfast with Aribelle. Why?_ Bonnie replied smiling at her phone.

_-I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?_

_-Sure I would love to. What are you doing?_ Bonnie asked curiously.

_-Just thinking about the past. Remember when we use to make love?_ Bonnie held her glass taking a slip out of her drink, letting her eyes briefly leaving her phone to look at Aribelle. Then returning to her phone to read the text Damon had sent her causing her to chock.

"Omg" Bonnie thought trying to control her coughing she wasn't expecting that.

_- Damon making love to you was always good, you was so gentle and it was so intense..._ Bonnie replied texting him back as she told him the truth. She then thought back to their first time and how special it had been.

_Bonnie had gone over to the Salvatore mansion it was during one of many beautiful summer days. Damon had called her, telling her he had a surprise for her._

_"Damon" Bonnie calling out going through the already open door._

_"Up here Bonnie" Damon called out from upstairs where he's surprise for Bonnie waited. Bonnie climbed the boarding house stairs, as she reached the corridor leading up to Damon's room she noticed a trail or red roses leading her to his room._

_"Damon?" Bonnie said again opening the door to his room._

_"Woow" Bonnie said looking around Damon's room. His room was scattered with red and white petals and there was alsort of music playing in the background giving the room a mood._

_"Do you like it?" Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear as her came up behind her closing the door she had just come through._

_"I love it, But what's all this for" Bonnie asked._

_"I just wanted our first time together to be special for you" Damon confessed he had slept with many girls but Bonnie was the one he wanted to make love to not just have sex with. Damon kissed her neck, then scooped her up into his arms and placed her gentle on his bed._

_"I love you Bon, every part of you" Damon said continuing to kiss her moving down lower and lower, then doing back to her lips, kissing her slowly. __Bonnie didn't know what to expect this was all new to her, it was her first time she was giving Damon the last piece of her she held dear to herself, but somehow she knew it was right he was the one._

_"I love you Damon"_

_"I love you too Bon" They__ took off their clothes removing the last barrier between them as they came together as one._

_-I miss that intense sensual feeling._ Damon text back as Bonnie still thought back to the many times they had slept together it wasnt just sex for them but it was more than that for them it was making love.

_-Do you remember our kissing and caresses?_

_Or my hands on your breast?_

_Or my body on yours or my toun-_

Bonnie stopped reading the text Damon had sent her she was blushing madly it was clear that she has missed Damon holding her and making her body react to his soft touch.

"Damon" Bonnie moaned innocently.

_-I will talk to you later Bonnie. See you later._

* * *

Benjamin was not too far away in he's secret hide out counting down the days till his death. So many horrible things had happen since he had been in San Francisco, his only child wanted nothing to do with him after many years of gathering the courage to get to this point. Benjamin poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it quickly, though it was the early hours of the morning the whiskey helped him with the pain and fear he had. Fear was the enemy he had and battled. The fear of his daughter never forgiving him. Ever.

But he had other plans and other reasons why he came to San Francisco. Benjamin was looking for something, a rare jewel called the Paradise key. The paradise key was a cursed mythical jewel that had ended up in San Francisco. The legend when how it was created for a king who gave it to his lover, who died mysteriously. The jewel had been shaped into a heart symbolising purity and was now worth 50 million dollars as it was now in the hands of an American millionaire and that was how it ended up in San Francisco.

Meanwhile closer than he though was Stefan, who was still going on with his on going pursuit with Benjamin Wilson. He had decided if he wanted to know what the thief was going to do next he would have to have the mindset of a thief himself. Stefan knew Benjamin hadn't come just to see Bonnie, he had bigger plans. Plans that Stefan wanted to know about. Stefan had been expecting a call from his wife Elena, she was back in Paris where they now lived and where this pursuit all started. His wife Elena, knew what his job entailed and Stefan was happy that even though she knew, she had stuck with him through it all, they had no secrets between them, everything was out in the open with them. Stefan had recently informed Elena about Bonnie how she had finally found out who her father it but the best news being that they had finally found her after many years of searching for her. It had been hard when they were all growing up, Elena's parents had died when she was a teenager and she had told Stefan she had always felt like Bonnie resented her a little bit for having her parents when she had none. But she always understood why and never confronted her best friend on it. Stefan's phone rang a while later.

"Hello Lena" He spoke into the phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Stefan I have some news about Benjamin's plans and whereabouts" A male voice spoke into the phone that was clearly not Elena.

"He is after the Paradise Key" The voice continued, then telling him the details of where Benjamin was. Stefan ended the call looking out his hotel window, pleased with the information he had received.

"I'm coming for you Benjamin"


	12. Love Leads the way

AN: Here's the next chapter is it longer and more Damon and Bonnie centered and its finally leading up to a big game changer in the story. But anyways thank you for reading and for the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_You saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving. I love you for that. I will always love you for that."_  
_— Rachel Gibson_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 10**

**Love Leads the Way**

It was early morning in San Francisco. Damon had asked Bonnie for her apartment address so he could pick her up for their arranged date. Though he had wanted Aribelle to come along to with them to, so that he could get to know more about the little girl who had become the apple of Bonnie's eye, but he needed this time just between him and Bonnie to get their relationship back on track. Damon instantly recognized her apartment from the address she had given him, she lived right infront of the beach, just like he suspected. Her apartment was overlooking the stunning blue ocean front something you would only dream of seeing.

Damon opened the huge glass doors before him, leading him into a lit corridor filled with many mirrors that led to a silver a lift. He took the lift to the top floor, ending up a short distance from Bonnie's front door. Waiting nervously inside was Bonnie, saying she was excited was an understatement, of how she was really feeling, she was feeling more than that, more than words could describe and more than her emotions could emphasise . Bonnie heard footsteps creaking on the soft carpeted corridor floor, alerting her that somebody was close by.

"Come in its open" Bonnie shouted from her bedroom somewhat knowing it must be Damon. Damon pushed Bonnie's front door immediately finding himself in her sitting room. Bonnie's sitting room was not what Damon expected, it was filled with many pictures. Memories from her past of them together from that summer three years ago in Mystic Falls. And of her childhood friends when they were growing up, followed by pictures of her and Aribelle and finally of her grandmother and parents. Centred in the middle of the room, on a glass table was a large bouquet of red and white roses. Which also happened to be Bonnie's favourite flower. Damon thought back and remembered many times during their summer together in Mystic Fall when he use to give her a red rose everyday to show her how much he loved her. Damon looked around focusing he's blue hues on the window that brightened up the atmosphere around him that was tired with a white bow separating the curtains to let in the sunshine.

"Hi Damon" Bonnie said shyly entering the room nervously. Bonnie's presents alerted Damon to turn around from the beach view he was glazing at though her window.

"Sorry I took so long Aribelle had an accident" Bonnie blushed.

"It's ok Bonnie I understand. Erm this is for you and there's a little something for Aribelle too" Damon said hesitantly.

"You really didn't have to get us anything. Thank you Damon" Bonnie said taking the silver bag out of Damon's hands and brushing his fingers accidentally. she felt an electric current run through her, shocking her and reminding her of what they were meant to be. Bonnie opened the bag to finding a single red rose which reminded her of the many roses, he use to give her.

It shocked her, she was touched and couldn't believe that three years later he still remembered her favourite flower and she felt in her heart he really did still love her, he really did care. Bonnie reached into the bag again and grabbed a brown teddy bear with a red bow tried around its neck for was clearly for Aribelle, Bonnie's heart warmed at the fact that Damon had remembered Aribelle, he didn't have to but, he did. That was one of the qualities she always loved about Damon and it was he's kind heart, he would always do things for people without a reason or wanting anything in return. Reaching forward Bonnie hugged him, it was a friendly hug thanking him for he's kind loving gesture but it was also a hug to secretly say I miss you, she missed being in his strong arms and she was sure it was something they both needed. Damon didn't know how to react, so he carefully put his arms around Bonnie hugging her closer to him and inhaling her wonderful scent.

"The rose reminded me of you" Damon confessed. Bonnie smelled the rose twirling it around her fingers.

"Are you ready to go now?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie and smiling.

"Yes, but first I need to drop off Aribelle" Bonnie said walking towards her room to get Aribelle who was playing with her toys.

"Look what Damon got you Ari" Bonnie said to the little girl picking her up and giving her the teddy bear then walking into the sitting room where Damon waited.

"What do you say to Damon Ari"

"Thank you" the little girl said as best as she could shyly smiling.

"Its ok Aribelle" Damon replied smiling back. Bonnie then left briefly to drop Aribelle off at her neighbour and good friend who she had met when she came to San Francisco three years ago. Bonnie returned back 3 minutes later ready to finally leave with Damon.

"Bonnie wait" Damon called out grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. Bonnie faced him wondering what was going on what was going to happen, what he was going to do, what she wanted to happen. Before she could say anything Damon laid a kiss on her.

Their breaths became one, their velvet lips touched, their tongues searched and teased.

Damon touched Bonnie's face while moving he's hands down to caress her caramel neck.

Bonnie then pulled off his famous leather jacket revealing he's well toned body from he's white shirt, he returned the favour by zipping down her blue printed sundress.

Bonnie next removed his white shirt next letting it fall to the ground on the soft carpet before them.

Damon pulled down the straps of Bonnie's dress and bra sucking tenderly her shoulder and savouring the taste of her skin. Which taste exotic of coconut and the finest fruits.

Damon then noticed upon Bonnie's perfect flawless skin on her shoulder near her back was a tattoo, he had never seen before of a fully bloomed rose."She always kept a part of me" he thought to himself. Damon traced his cool fingers around the rose repeating the pattern over and over again, making it known to Bonnie that he saw and loved it. He then inhaled her vanilla scent, not wanting to let her go as he recognised her wonderful scent and it contrast with his memories. The past contaminated the present and the fear resurfaced and it grew lurking like a shadow.

"Bonnie" Damon moaned stopping.

"I will never leave you again ever" Bonnie replied stopping to cupping his cheeks and then looking into his baby blue hues as she smiled moving her hands to run them through his hair as he's tongue took a chance to explore her mouth. Hours later they were wrapped in white sheets, never having the chance to leave Bonnie's apartment. They didn't even make it outside but Bonnie still had to pick up Aribelle from her neighbours.

"Damon you can stay if you would like to" Bonnie said flickering her eyelashes and looking down at the space between them.

"I would love to" Damon replied hugging Bonnie closer to him then allowing her to get up and get dressed.

"Maybe we can go out tomorrow"

"So its safe to say the panic I planned isn't in order"

"I will be here waiting for you when you return"

"With clothes on"

"With clothes on" Damon laughed receiving a kiss from Bonnie. They were both now ready to open their hearts to each other but not to begin from scratch but to continue with a love that had survived for three years in hibernation. Damon was happy Bonnie was back in his life and this time he knew it was were no longer lonely travellers searching for what they craved, had lost their way without each other and had tried to find love with other people who didn't even compare to what they missed and lost from one another. But now that was all finished.

From now he knew Bonnie would tell him everything and it would begin with the real reason why she left him three years ago that Christmas day in mystic falls.

* * *

Damon was in her bedroom after spending the night with her and Bonnie being an early riser was up early. Bonnie jumped taken by surprise. Before her was her absent father. The room was pitch black and yet to be lid with the sunlight of the rays from the outside beach.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in" Bonnie hissed.

"I came to finish our conversation Bonnie" Benjamin said ignoring the last part Bonnie said.

"I told you I never want to see you again" Her usual green hues turned darker with the anger she held and possessed inside her.

"Bonnie, I have many things to tell you" Benjamin replied moving closer towards her.

"Stay away from me" Bonnie's voice raised up but not too much to wake up Aribelle and Damon. "Please I don't want to talk to you. If you don't leave I will call Stefan and tell him your here"

"Well you're the one holding the cards Bonnie. If you want to call the young Salvatore to arrest me, this time I won't resist. You can choose talk things over with me for one last time or send me to spend my ending days rotting in prison. The choice is yours"

"Fine" Bonnie said nodding. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because life is all about making choices, but I think you already know that" Benjamin said knowing that he's daughter had to make a choice all those many years ago. "I would like to take you somewhere Bonnie"

"Bonnie" Damon moaned loudly from her room. Leaving the man's statement unanswered and quickly reverting Bonnie's attention. She quickly left her father where he was, entering her room to find a still half semi asleep Damon.

"Can you look after Aribelle please I have somewhere to go."

"Hmmm" Damon mumbled as Bonnie quickly got dressed and kissed Damon on the cheek and whispering I love you, then when she had finished she when to sleeping Aribelle cupping her cheeks then kissing both of them tenderly.

"I love you Ari. I will be back soon"

* * *

"This use to be one of your mother's favourite places when we came here one summer" Benjamin had taken her along the beach, off the far coast which brought back many memories for him, back before Bonnie was born. Back before it happened. But Bonnie on the other hand was torn between getting angry and her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Was it love at first sight for both of you ?" Bonnie asked curious, curiosity had over powered anger.

"For me yes it was, but for her it took a while"

"Why a while?" Bonnie asked again curious.

"Your mother was in love with somebody else, the kind of guy that took a lot without giving anything back. And worst of al-"

"Worst of all what?"

"Your mother had two miscarriages and he was never there for her when it happened" Benjamin sighed remembering how down Valentine looked she looked broken beyond repair with no one there for her, not even the man she thought she loved and claimed he loved her .There was a silence between them that was heavier that usual. They continued walking along the shore line, glazing at the beach rather that each other that was breathtakingly beautiful as always. "But what ever you doing all that time?"

"Once I knew she was the one I wanted though I would never admit it. So I waited for her and put up with her rejection" Benjamin laughed.

"And you was always hopeful?"

"At first I was but then, I didn't have much hope"

"How could you love a woman when you didn't know anything about her"

"I always saw the things nobody else saw and what she herself wasn't aware of" Benjamin confessed. It reminded Bonnie a little about the love her and Damon had he always saw in her what she never saw in herself and nobody else did. "Maybe we are more alike than I thought" Bonnie thought to herself.

"This sound like something that only happens in romance novels and movies" Bonnie snorted.

"It sometimes happens in life" Benjamin assured her.

"But why did it take you so long to realise you was in love with her?" Bonnie wanted to know more about that man before her, the man who had captured her mother's heart.

He looked in to her green eyes that looked just like her mothers and held as much emotion just as Valentine's had.

"Its scary being loved, that's why, because life is complicated and throws things you never expect at you and sending you the right person at the wrong time in your life"

"Did you love anyone before her?"

"Yes there was this one girl; I loved her but she wasn't the love of my life"

"Did you leave her for my mother?"

"No, she left me and after years of me and your mother hating each one another, we found love in each other from that"

"And finally at the end of our high school days your mother agreed to finally go out with me"

"She said she finally realised I was the one. And that believe me was worth all the ' I love you's in the world"


	13. Valentine

AN: I'm kinda busy this week so I'm updating this early and the next update will be sometime in the next three or four days. This is a Damon less chapter since I wanted Bonnie to interact and bond more with her father and there is like one more maybe two more chapters before everything comes crashing down and I'm going to be bringing back Lucy and Elena and maybe Caroline haven't decided yet. Anyways thank you for reading and the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_  
_ ― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 11**

**Valentine**

Benjamin pointed towards a cave that was in the far side of the beach. Bonnie followed while her father lead the way through the soft white sand. In side the cave was a waterfall hidden from plain sight that was clear blue and was also one of nature's hidden beauties. "This was where me and your mother use to come one summer. We found this place after exploring the beach, we did so many things here, we kissed and this was were we made love for the first time and more that likely where you were convinced" Benjamin said telling Bonnie about that summer away from Mystic Fall their summer of love in San Francisco.

"Omg I didn't need to know that" Bonnie thought to herself feeling nauseous. "Please spare me the details" Bonnie said broadcasting the rest of her thoughts out loud.

"You should cherish this place, because it might not be here one day" Benjamin said ignoring her. Yeah sure it wasn't what any child wanted to hear from one of their parents, but he just wanted to share with her the history of where they were and how it had become special to him and her mother Valentine.

"I hope it'll still here" Bonnie said sincerely getting over what her father had said but feeling happy because she felt closer to her mother, than she had ever been in her life and maybe one day her and Damon could come here and create some memories of their own.

"Well that's just life, it might be here now but then it won't" He sighed playing with his fingers.

"Nothing stays the same. Is that what your trying to tell me ?"

"Yes, it gets crushed, it all gets broken, it all passes with time only the moment your in counts the most"

"No. There are things that stand the test of time, there are things that last" Bonnie replied challenging him.

"Like what ?"

"Like love" Bonnie pointed out thinking back to something she had read, that love conquers all, no matter what it faces it prevails in the end.

"Love. Love is like fire on a rainy day, you have to spend all your time protecting it, feeding it, tending to it because if you don't it goes out" Benjamin replied telling Bonnie some home truths, Love was far from easy it wasn't like fairytales where everybody lives happily ever after at the end that was fake love. Real love is love you fight for, that doesn't always go right when you want it to, it's about agreements and disagreements.

"There are some loves that last"

"No what last's is the pain after love and you know that better than anybody"

"I don't like what your saying" Bonnie snapped not wanting to hear the truths her father was telling her which were making her think about her own life and the love she shared with Damon.

"If there are answers you don't want to hear, then why ask the question?" Benjamin responded.

"But what about my mother. Don't you still love her?" Bonnie said moving on to another subject.

"Yes I do" Benjamin answered giving a heartfelt answer, he loved Valentine dearly even now and he will never stop loving her no matter what. "Well, as long as you remember the person who loved you and whom you still love then you're making love suffer"

"But that's what people want to hear, not what I believe." Bonnie said caught up in her thoughts. She choice not to continue the conversation and leave it at that before she got angry, leaving them in an awkward silence and the only sound between them the sound of the waterfall calming the atmosphere.

"There was something I wanted to give to you. A letter" Benjamin said two minutes later.

"A letter?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Yes. Like the letters you use to get from your Damon" Benjamin laughed reveling a secret of his own and looking at his gobsmacked daughter who was trying to figure out how he knew that piece of information. "Anyways I wanted you to have this as a keep sake" he said holding out a pale blue envelope, that had the word Benjamin on the front written in an black elegant script. Benjamin didn't allow Bonnie time to counter his first statement but carried on speaking. "Your mother sent it to me, when we when back to Mystic falls. My mother didn't like Valentine, so we came up with writing letters to each other as a way to communicate. And this letter was her way of telling me she was ready. Ready for a baby and I've always kept it with me since" Benjamin said telling her the story behind the letter. Bonnie sat down on the sandy floor of the cave carefully opening the pale blue envelope her father had given her. Stretched next to her was Benjamin watching the waterfall, while glancing every once in a while to Bonnie's way. Bonnie finished reading the letter, feeling a heap of emotions runing through her. She cried the same tears she use to shed for Damon those three years ago. She cried tears of gratitude, gratitude of not ever getting her parents the parents she always wanted and craved and parents she had always wanted to get to love. Bonnie looked up at her father seeing him in a new light.

"Bonnie I have something to tell you"


	14. Take the Lead

AN: Well here's the next chapter I'm not too pleased with it, it feels rushed but I dunno I might do some editing on it later but it is the longest I have written. The next chapter should be up hopefully Tuesday and Thursday before I get my Alevel results. But thank you for reading and for the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is to love and be loved in return._  
_— Natalie Cole_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 12**

**Take the Lead**

"Bonnieee" Damon mumbled breaking from his blissful sleep and rubbing his blue hues making him more aware of his surrounding. He turned left to Bonnie's side of the bed only to be met with two pairs of green hues staring up at him.

"Aribelle?" Damon said confused rubbing his eyes again not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Mummmy" The little girl cried causing Damon to sit up to try soothe the little girl.

"It ok Aribelle we will find your mother"

"How could you do this again to me Bonnie" Damon thought to himself angry at the thought Bonnie might have left him again but this time with Aribelle a little girl who didn't have any connection to him. He looked around glazing his view on his trousers and shirt so he could get changed in yesterdays clothes, then carefully looking around and spotting something for Aribelle so he could get her dressed. Damon didn't want any distractions so he left Aribelle at Bonnie's neighbours house and when in search for Bonnie on the beach, he wondered to the east side of the beach drawing his attention to a cave that was filled with two voices one of them being Bonnie's. Damon stood there shocked briefly peeping inside to find Bonnie talking to her father, he stayed where he was not wanting to interrupt their heart to heart but listening into their conversation instead.

* * *

Benjamin took two short breaths preparing and calming himself to tell Bonnie he's news, news he had been wanting to tell her for a while news that would break her. "I have pancreatic cancer Bonnie"

"What" Bonnie asked not quite believing what he said.

"I don't have long to live" Benjamin confessed.

"Your going to die" Bonnie stammered whispering. She had just got one of her parents back only to find out it won't be for long. The one parent she had left that she had hated for never finding her or being there for her was now dying. Dying. She looked at the man infront of her and in her heart she finally forgave him.

"Yes and there is nothing that can be done, my sweet baby girl. Bonnie was overwhelmed with more emotion the last person that use to call her sweet baby girl was her grams.

"How long have you known? Bonnie asked.

"A few weeks"

"But why come back if you knew that your time with me is limited?"

"That's why I came back. So that you knew I never abandoned you and I never stopped loving you"

"All these years I've been there watching you grow up playing the part of your guardian angel"

"What do you mean playing the part of my guardian angel?" Benjamin put his hands over his daughters looking into her green eyes that reminded him so much of his wife Valentine that held anger and sadness. He then when on to explain to her for the for the past twenty years he had been watching over her, wanting to go up to her, when he had the chance but didn't at having the fear of being rejected by her. He told her the truth about the shame, guilt and anger he had at his own helplessness and about the disguises he had taken upon himself to wear to disguise his true identity to get closer to her. Bonnie thought back to the many encounters she had with her father not knowing it was him but she now realised it was.

"How dare you interfere in my life without my permission"

"I wanted to help you"

"Help me" Bonnie questioned.

"Bonnie your not truly happy" Benjamin replied telling his daughter what he has noticed about her life. The thief opened the bag he had brought with him revealing photocopy pages from Bonnie's personal private diary and photo's of her taken from nights out. They all showed her trying to find somebody to love and that would love her in return since she had lost Damon. Bonnie looked at her father ashamed of what her life use to be and of the party girl she once use to be and what she had been searching for though she had wanted, the perfect person when the perfect person was right infront of her that loved her as much as she loved him.

"Well as you said sometimes you are trying to punish yourself for something without knowing what it is" Bonnie retreated into her world of silence, while her father thought back to the memories of his wife Valentine and what it would have been like if she was with them. Them together as a family enjoying each others comfort without a care or worry in the world. Benjamin thought about the letter Valentine had written him the letter than changed how his daughter saw him.

_Mystic__ Falls June 5th 1993_

_Benjamin, my love._

_Your my first true love the man who destroyed my heart and ruined me for other men. I hope one day I will hold your hand and you will hold mine and we will look at each other and smile about the joy life has given us and we shall stare at a mirror and still see that happiness and joy we have. I know the best is yet to come and we have so many things we have yet to experience and see of this world. We are young and we already know there is a price to happiness and love only comes once and you have to grab it with both hands. I don't want to be one of those people who haven't taken any risk to be happy or have happiness in their life._

_All that I can promise you is that I will be there for you in sickness and in health, from now until forever as long as you want me I will be there waiting for your call. I've dreamt of a place a room that is filled with flowers and balloons welcoming our baby girl into the world , our baby girl who is asleep wrapped up in her pink blanket in her cot and I look to you while you look to me happy at the life we have created. And she opens her green brown eyes that she gained from both of us and looks towards us. And at that moment we have become one. We're a family._

_Benjamin when your with me I fear nothing._

_I love you_

_Valentine._

He then turned to his daughter getting straight to the point on what he wanted to know.

"Do you truly love Damon?"

"I've loved him since that day we met and laid eyes on each other for the first time" Bonnie replied not missing a beat.

"And does he love you?"

"I'm sure he does but after what I made him go through I'm sure he has doubts if he still does"

"If he really loved you he would have searched for you which he did. It took your mother a long time and for me to fight for her, for her to see she truly loved me you two shouldn't take your love for granted"

"But he's been waiting three years for m-"

"Waiting isn't the same as fight " Benjamin said cutting her off.

"So if you love him why did you made him wait for three years?" He never knew why his daughter had left and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Because I was scared and I had to leave, there was something I had to leave for"

"Scared of what" Benjamin emphasized.

"Of everything"

"Like what" he insisted.

"I'm afraid that he will wake up one day and realise everything we had that summer was a mistake and that I won't be able to give him what he has always wanted like a family of our own if that was to happen" Benjamin frowned at his daughters words which reminded him of those of his wife Valentine she had said the same words to him all those many years ago and they were words he didn't want to hear that had no meaning or any place in his life.

"What do you think of Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think he is capable of protecting you like I would like him to be"

"I'm not a child. I don't need a man to protect me"

"A woman ne-"

"Damon is way stronger than you think or will ever know"

"Yes he reminds me of myself, what I could have been if I didn't screw up your life or your mothers. I should have neve- " His voice trembled with true real raw emotion that, was coming through showing his true colours. Years after since his precious daughter was born he had been holding up this bravo of being strong when he was a sensitive man who had feeling just like everybody else. Bonnie got up hugging her father in a long over due hug.

And for the first time in twenty-three years they were able to fall in each others arms.

* * *

**12am**

Bonnie made her way back home hoping that Damon was still there she wanted to confide in him and tell him all that her father had shared with her.

"Damon" "Aribelle" Bonnie called out not getting any answer or reply her apartment was silent too silent. She looked around trying to find them but they were gone. She then resulted to text and call Damon on his phone, not getting a reply or answer. Her last result was to call Stefan, who told her he didn't know where his brother was but vowed he would help Bonnie find him. Bonnie left her apartment getting into her red convertible, going around to places she thought he would have gone to. But they were no where to be found. Bonnie gave up pulling up onto the beach near her apartment, she then walked onto the sandy beach sitting down and staring into space looking at the horizon but not really noticing it was there. She was tired and an emotional wreck. Her eyes stung she felt the same pain, the same loneliness she felt all those many years ago. Damon was her true love and she had lost him.

**2pm**

Bonnie had been on the beach for two hours thinking about her life and how she had broken the trust she had with Damon. During that time she had received a phone call from her neighbour and good friend Kathrine telling her she had left her many messages and that Aribelle was safe and sound at her house. She also went on to tell her, she had been dropped off by a mysterious handsome man that reminded her of Damon who she had always talked about.

Her father on the other hand had gone in search for the paradise key a rare jewel but unknown to him also on his trail was Stefan Salvatore who had been informed by some sources of Benjamin's where about leading him to a grant hotel.

"Is this what your looking for?" Benjamin flinched before turning around hostile. Leaning against the hotel corridor was Stefan rolling the diamond in his hand his source had told him he had spotted Benjamin entering this hotel a lot. The paradise key shone making rainbows in its heart prism. Benjamin had been a thief for many years and nobody had ever beaten him to getting what he wanted until now he had finally made his match.

"Isn't it beautiful" Stefan said looking at Benjamin's reaction through the prism of the diamond.

Benjamin laughed "It brings bad luck to who ever processes it. Doesn't that bother you ?" he asked.

"No. I don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo" Stefan opened his jacket to prove to the thief he was unharmed and had nothing on him it was just him, Benjamin and the diamond. Stefan tossed it in the air then snatching it in the other hand repeating this process.

"So what now?" Benjamin asked annoyed at the way Stefan was handling the rare jewel.

"If you want it come and get it" Stefan said leaving with the jewel.

**4pm**

Damon had been walking around the beach for several hours after listening to the conversation Bonnie had with her father he needed to think. He didn't understand why Bonnie thought he didn't love her after he told her time and time again he did and why she was scared she wouldn't be able to give him one of his heart desires a family. But that wasn't important at that moment all he wanted was her and they would make that next step if it was to happen. He need to talk to Bonnie and he knew she needed to talk to him to so he made his way to Bonnie's apartment not before noticing a young woman who looked like Bonnie sitting down on the sandy beach crying.

"Bonnie?"

"Damon. I thought you left" Bonnie said surprised.

"I've been here Bonnie. Thinking" There was a silence .

"Damon we need to talk"

"Yes we do and I know just the place where we can"

"Lets go to the Golden gate bridge park" Damon said as he and Bonnie moved to go jump in her car.

* * *

It was only four in the afternoon but it was chilly for that time in the day for San Francisco it was busy that December day leading up to christmas everybody was out causing traffic. There was security everywhere to stop any commotion from going down. Stefan was in his car trying to lead the thief away while Benjamin was tailing him in his black motor bike.

"So do you want it or not" Stefan shouted out his car window.

"I don't care about the diamond" Benjamin shouted over the noisy bridge, not to far way from them was Bonnie and Damon driving in Bonnie's red convertible hoping to get to the park on the other side not before spotting Stefan and Bonnie's father. They both left her car jumping out and running towards them. Benjamin on the other hand looked down amazed at the ocean underneath him that glazed in all its beauty, he knew that his time was running out he only wanted the diamond to seal Bonnie's future.

"Dad" Bonnie said running towards them with Damon. Stefan got out of his car climbing up the safety rails of the bridge furthering himself away from the thief to get rid of the jewel.

"Stefan" Damon shouted running towards his baby brother.

"Don't throw that away, Please Stefan" Benjamin shouted. Damon moved closer to them trying to gain Stefan's attention as Benjamin tried to get the jewel out of his hold accidentally punching Stefan in the face. Stefan tried to counter his accidental punch causing the thief to fall topping backwards on the bridge. Benjamin tried to hold on to the first thing he could which just happened by chance to be Damon pulling him down with him in the icy pacific current.

"Noooooo" Bonnie screamed a blood curling scream while being held back by the security guarding the bridge.

It only took four seconds for them to fall. Four seconds of the last moment of their lives.

Four seconds for their bodies to smash into the water and for the violent impact to happen.

Four seconds for their lives to flash before their eyes and to see their regrets and hopes in life.

As he was falling Benjamin was happy he had left leaving on good terms with his daughter thought he had destroyed many lives around him and there was many he wanted to make amends with but he was also happy that somewhere his wife Valentine was waiting for him and he was ready to see her again. Damon on the other hand thought of Bonnie there was so many things he had wished for them so many things he had planned to say before his unexpected death so many letters he still had left to write to her. He thought back to a letter he had written her.

_...When I close my eyes I imagine us in ten years time. We are happy and there is children's laughter raiding around us, our children and we are still happily in love after all this time. Just me and you against the world baby._


	15. There will be blood

AN:Well that was another one of the twists in this story I did say everything would come crashing down now the question is will Bonnie forgive Stefan for the part he played in Damon and her fathers death, and what happens to Stefan now, did the jewel play a part as it is cursed and finally and what happens now they are gone if they really are. I did say I would post this on Tuesday but I didn't finish writing and editing it and this is the only time I can update this week. Thank you for reading this and for the reviews I got and if you liked this chapter review after.

**Liz:** Yeah I agree with everything you said and with you what you said about Stefan yeah what he did was really stupid but he was caught up in the moment of finally being able to play Benjamin at his own game therefore making many mistakes and his mistakes caught up with him causing his brother to pay for it and yes that was his plan to throw it in the ocean. In Regards to Damon and Benjamin your just going to have to read on to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"If the people we love are stolen from us, The way to have them live on, is to remember them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever."_  
_— The Crow_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 13**

**There Will Be Blood**

Time stopped.

Time froze.

Time disappeared.

Stefan was removed from the safety rails of the bridge. He stopped not driving in after his brother but just staring at his brother Damon and Benjamin vanishing and sinking into the water. Drowning not to be seen again. He looked at the jewel that had caused nothing but misery to him and to Bonnie though she didn't know. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance" he said getting angry and finally throwing the jewel with himself into the ocean it had finally hit him that his brother was gone and might not ever come back and that he had lost one of the only best friends he had. Bonnie.

Before he could jump Stefan was stopped and removed by the police officers who had been called in to the scene of the accident to search for the bodies of his brother Damon and Bonnie's father Benjamin in the icy pacific current though they already knew the outcome. Before he was taken away Stefan allowed the jewel to fall from his grasp and roll into the icy pacific current. He was then hand cuffed and taken away not before walking pass Bonnie.

"Bonnie I-" Stefan began facing Bonnie who was standing in front of him, only to receive a hard slap in the face.

"How could you ?" Bonnie screamed emotionally. That was all she could say as thick tears streamed down her face and not before long Stefan was hauled away not that Bonnie cared.

"You told me you wouldn't do this" Bonnie cried angrily.

"Because of you my father and your bother might be dead" she said screaming bloody murder and sinking to the ground before her as a sob erupted from her chest and her usual green hues were lifeless with pain .

"Don't you care about that ?" Bonnie shouted causing Stefan to turn his head back to look at her as he was placed into a police car a familiar sight to him. Bonnie was done with Stefan, she was finished. She walked away getting into her red convertible to go to the hospital, a hospital she had visited when she first came to San Francisco, a hospital where doom and destruction laid. Where the bodies of her lover and father would be transported to, where she had to wait and hope for a good outcome.

**San Francisco Saint Mary's hospital**

Sirens wailed as an ambulance screeched to a holt in front of the Saint Mary hospital. A medical team on hand waited infront of the hospital, splitting into two groups ready for anything that would come their way. Two males with a difference between their ages were brought in, in a coma and with multiple trauma injuries. A trolley carrying the two separate stretchers took a race down the gloomy hospital corridors that gave people no hope to ever come back alive. They raced to see who would make it first to the operating theatre. They had both been fished out of the icy pacific current overlooking the famous San Francisco Golden Gate bridge less than three minutes after their impact by police officers called to the scene of the horrific turns of unfortunate events. The two men had been incubated at the scene of the accident and sedated on a ventilation system that was doing the job of keeping them alive.

After spending an hour in police custody, Stefan had been released on bail being striped of his police duties until further notice as an investigation took place. He had been let off lightly and told by the San Francisco head of police chief that he, understood why he did what he did and that he had already suffered enough. Stefan was forced to go back to his hotel room where everything reminded him of his older brother, where they had memories of their time in San Francisco, where they had bonded more than ever before, where they had a chance to relive their youth. Stefan picked up his phone making the choice to call his wife Elena to give her one simple message called Bonnie's cousin Lucy and tell her "She needs you" and where she was. He then when on to tell her, he was sorry and that it was all his fault not explaining why he was sorry or what he did. He ended his call to Elena confusing her and drowning his sorrows with a bottle of vodka feeling helpless and over powered by the urge to drink his life away.

"I'm sorry Damon for not being the brother you always wanted" he whispered to himself.

Hours later another ambulance came hurtling into the Saint Mary's hospital pulling up at the entrance. A young male was taken out on a stretcher wearing what was to be suspected as the day before's clothes unconscious. Around the age of 23 who had overdosed on alcohol.

**Midnight**

In the corridor leading to two operating theaters was Bonnie where she had been told to wait by various hospital nurses, as she had tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening in both of the operating theatres making sure everything was ok, as she was alone for the first few hours with no one there to comfort her, to tell her everything would be ok or that they would survive the impossible. She needed somebody to be there with her but she had no one until busting through the white doors of death was her cousin Lucy informing her she had received a alarming call from her childhood friend Elena who told her three words. Only three words "She needs you" and where Bonnie was. Behind the frosted glass of the operating theatre was where two surgeons were trying to save the lives of the two men she loved. Though she has just rekindled her relationship with either of them. Bonnie realised she loved her father and she loved Damon and she had wanted to tell him she loved him, while they were on their way to the Golden gate park. She didn't know what led Stefan to do what he did and she blamed his actions and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for the part he played. Bonnie secreted wished it was him in Damon's place. She refused if it came down to it to pick between both her father and lover, she just wanted both of them to live and to love at the same time but she knew there was a possibility it might end in the death of one or both of them.

Unknown to Bonnie also at the Hospital was her childhood friend Elena, she had done her job and task of telling Bonnie's cousin Lucy the message Stefan had given her. But it worried her that her husband had called her apologising for something he did without tell her what it was and something that involved Bonnie that must have been bad enough for him to tell her to call Bonnie's cousin after all this time. So she jumped on the first plane she could find to San Francisco remembering the vow she had made on her wedding day to her husband in sickness and in health, leaving behind her family home and the town that surrounded her with childhood memories. Mystic Falls. Only to check the local hospital first, not before receiving a call once she had got off the plane. A call that would change things.

Elena's brown hues paralleled those of Bonnie's though she didn't know it. They were are at separate ends of the hospital feeling the same emotions, the same dark circles were around their eyes the same fear of losing a loved one. Three doctors left each one of the operating theatre's they were in, notifying both of the women they did all they could.

"NOOOOOOO" Both women shrieked crying an agonizing cry from each of the ends of the hospital they were in .

**6am**

The room was cold and lifeless in the intensive care unit at the Saint Mary hospital . Two trolleys were separated by inches from each other and between them was Bonnie sitting down crying on her cousin Lucy's shoulder while she ran her fingers through her hair soothing her from the pain she was feeling more than words could. Bonnie's green hues had dark black circles underneath them, she was exhausted from all the crying she had been doing and she hasn't slept for the pass 12 hours in fear of something going wrong. She felt lifeless, heartless and empty.


	16. Somewhere In Time

AN: Sorry for the typo's on the last chapter I edited it on my phone and it changed most of the words without me knowing and I also got the chapter number wrong but all that has be now corrected. I had my reasons for what I did to Stefan and making him overdose, which will be reveled soon. He's not dead he's in a coma just like Damon and Benjamin. This chapter is strange and explains quite a lot and answers some unanswered questions about all three men but if you don't understand it I will explain what when down in this chapter in the next one. And there are like 5 more chapters so more things will be revealed soon. Thank you for reading and for the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me."_  
_— Eponine Thenardier, "On My Own"_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 14**

**Somewhere In Time**

Darkness

Darkness

light.

Damon opened his blue hues with great difficulty his eyelids were shut tight together with eye sleep, gluing them together like superglue. He was disorientated and confused and his face was burning up from the heat he was feeling making his skin an unusual faint red colour. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his leather jacket seeing more clearly and gathering in his surroundings. Damon looked around noticing he was at an airport much like San Francisco's airport, the area he was in looked like a grand departure lounge they had for first class passengers covered in white making it look elegant. He was seated in between two white seats. Damon looked next to him seeing a familiar looking face that looked much like his brother Stefan in a similar white chair not too far away from him, who seemed to have experienced the same painful emotional awakening he had also experienced, but he had a look of sadness on his face with a t-shirt that said the words not a saint that didn't make any sense to him if that was his brother, as his brother was always a saint in his eyes.

"Where am I" Damon thought to himself questioning his surroundings. He then walked over to a big open window that revealed a airport terminal, that was unlike others he had ever seen before. The airport terminal was flooded with assorted lights of different shapes and colours. On the runway was sliver planes ready to take off glowing in the perfect mysterious lights, making it look pretty as a picture, surreal almost as if was painted in, making it more that perfect than perfection.

"Is this heaven ? Am I dead ? Is this a dream ?" Damon said out loud asking himself many questions.

Everything around him was too precise, perfect and surreal. He took off his black leather jacket running his hand through his hair and thinking what lead his up to this moment. He remembered hours before he was on his way with Bonnie to the Golden gate bridge park to talk about their future. He had stopped his brother from doing something stupid and as a result died with Bonnie's father Benjamin plunging 230 ft off the Golden gate bridge in to the icy pacific ocean. Leaving the girl he loved the most behind.

That he knew he hadn't dreamt, it had been real so he there was only one explanation "I'm dead" Damon whispered to himself. His mouth suddenly became dry making him crave water as his throat became parched. He was in shock that he was really dead as there had been so much he wanted to do before he ever died. One of them being to marry Bonnie so where ever she when,he would go to and have a family of their own and to finally have the happiness they both deserved and both craved. He wiped the beads of sweat away from his forehead, his normal colour had returned. Damon shifted his eyes walking towards a café near the departure doors overlooking the runway not taking away from the white setting already set. It was called the Golden gate café.

"What can I get you sir?" A red haired waitress asked smiling.

"Some water please" Damon smiled.

"ofcourse"

"And can I have a can of coke too please" Damon said searching through his trouser pockets and finding a 10 dollar bill to pay the waitress.

Damon left with his bottled water and can of coke to where he first started. He walking towards the man that looked just like his brother Stefan sitting down next to him on the white terminal chairs. The man in question put his head up to reveal familiar green hues it was really Stefan as he suspected.

"Stefan" Damon said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused when he and Benjamin had plunged into the ocean he was still alive.

"I overdosed" Stefan said shivering looking down at the ground instead of at Damon. Damon handed his brother a bottle of coke smiling.

"Why would you do that Stef?" Damon asked confused.

"I felt guilty for your death and Benjamin's... Its was all my fault and Bonnie's never going to forgive me"

"Stefan I forgive you and Bonnie will too in time"

"I would do anything for you. Your my baby bro, I'm here to protect you" Damon stated hugging his brother as Stefan was overcome with emotion as he tried his best to hide it. He truly had a great brother.

"Where are we Damon ?" Stefan said wiping his eyes.

"I have no idea" Damon confessed getting up. "But I can tell we won't be here for very long"

* * *

They ran. Swiftly through the long narrow, bright airport terminal building.

Stefan ran behind Damon unable to keep his with his brothers speed. It didn't matter to them where they were they just wanted to break out and be free of what ever prison they were trapped in they had to escape. What they were experiencing was different it wasn't a dream. They were in a part of time that wasn't either heaven or hell that was seemed like purgatory. Damon followed a sign leading to some sort of exit that lead them through a duty free area that you would normally find in an airport terminal and through the food court that was full of different people of all ages, Damon turned around from time to time to his brother Stefan encouraging him to quicken his pace and match up to his speed.

They took an glass escalator leading them to an endless moving walkway. Several teams of cleaners were maintenancing the airports beauty, polishing the different surfaces making it sparking clean. A crowd bust pass them in the holiday christmas mood hurrying to get away and share they joy with everybody else. They jostlied people in their path, Damon paused briefly looking at the different clocks on every wall, the different hands kept going around not stopping on a pacific time showing were they were they wasn't a time, they were in a timeless motion, timeless world. Damon turned away still running guided by a sence of urgency, that they were almost free as they were ran to the nearest exit they saw. They arrived at the main departure lounge and for the first time Damon remembered the sounds of the outside world, the noise of the traffic he was so use to, just as they reached the white electric sliding doors leading them to the outside world, they were overcome with a violent blast that blurred their vision. Damon opened his blue eyes he was slumped on the same white seats he was sitting alone on before he saw Stefan when he first first somehow woke up in the terminal and behind him was the same cafe he had gone to buy a bottle of water and a can of coke from.

They were right back where they stated but this time waiting for them was Benjamin.

"There's no way trying to find a way out son. Your stuck here just like the rest of us" He said knowing of their attempt to break out. Benjamin felt better than he did when he was alive, the was cruel feeling and the pain and nausea that came with his illness was gone.

"Maybe having cancer while you are dead is better than when your alive" he thought to himself.

Damon on the over hand turned around following the familiar voice, about to ask what he meant when the man spoke again.

"This is all your fault" Benjamin said pointing his fingers to Stefan.

"It's as much your fault as it is mine" Stefan said coming to his own defence.

"If you hadn't tried to be clever Stefan we would still all be alive and my daughter would still have her lover, father and best friend alive"

"You killed both of us" Benjamin said pointing to him and Damon. "All because you got caught up in finally beating me at my own game"

"Why you are here. I don't know but you was mistaken into thinking that we were both death"

"But you and my brother fell more than 230 ft into freezing cold water" Stefan argued.

"Even so we are here as proof that we are not dead. At least not yet"

"Ok but where are we" Damon said interruping their on going heated conversation.

Benjamin smiled at his daughter's lover, he could more clearly why she loved him so dearly. He made a gesture with his hand telling them to get up and follow him. Benjamin stopped near the big terminal window shrugging his shoulder.

"Were in a coma" He stated like it was so obvious.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Benjamin walked through a white door surrounded by different people and many air hostess. The room had been named the peace room. What they didn't know was that the department lounge was a front, it was a place where people felt their deepest fears resurface and come to light and a place where they could confess all they needed to. But for some people it meant coming to terms with their fear of the unknown, their guilt or regret. Or for others it meant coming into a world of mystery and allowing them to be at peace with themselves. From what from what Damon learned in that short space of time was that all the passengers in the mysterious airport were in a coma following an accident or suicide attempt. But there was still an unanswered question that bothered him.

"I keep hearing people talk about the departure lounge" Damon mumbled.

"Departure to where?" He asked turning to a free air hostess next to him.

"Look at the planes" She said leading them to a window. Damon and the other men looked out at the runaway. All he could see two parallel strips of silver jumbo jets shimmering in the sun, waiting for a signal before talking off into its destination.

"There can only be two destinations" The air hostess answered one of his unanswered questions he was about to ask.

"The return to life or depareture to death" Damon realised figuring it out. Stefan looked at his brother shocked then he glazed down lingering his eyes at the air hostess hands that were tattooed with two words. Life and death.

"How do we know where we are going?" Stefan asked.

"It will appear tattooed on your hand"

"How?" he said still confused.

"Like that" she said pointing to Benjamin's hands.

Benjamin looked down at his own hands and tattooed magically on them in black calligraphy was the word **life**. Giving him hope, hope that he was able to see his daughter again and carry on from where they left their relationship. Damon looked down at himself, looking at the same clothes he had been wearing since the accident then he looked to Benjamin and smiled he was sad but happy at least one of them would be going back to Bonnie and he knew that if it wasn't him then it should be her father.

"Sorry son" Benjamin said frowning he knew, his time would be up soon and he wanted his daughter's lover to go back to her he knew she needed him when the time came he wasn't around anymore and he needed her to.

Both men turned to Stefan who grasped. He looked down onto his own hand again shocked and upset to reveal a black calligraphy tattoo saying one word. A word that bore bad news.

**Death**.


	17. c'est la vie

AN: Well in that last chapter I thought I should try something different and not do and go into the whole airport scene. The whole tattoo on the hand thing was inspired by the british promo of Pretty little liars but they do it on their faces. And I know this story sucks but there are like 4 more chapters left. Anyways thank you for reading and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore and Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you"_  
— L.O.V.E, Nat king cole

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 15**

** C'est la vie**

Stefan looked towards his brother with eyes that reflected pain and despair. He had nobody but himself to blame for the position he was now in. If he hadn't made certain unfortunate choices, they would all still be alive and he wouldn't be facing the painful sentence of death. A point of no return. They still had Damon's fate to be revealed, whether he would be facing the possibility of living again or facing a death sentence just like his brother Stefan.

Damon looked down at his hands and waited impatiently, his hands trembled with fear. The fear of never getting to see Bonnie again. Damon looked up briefly at his brother and into his green hues and back down at his hands, not before receiving a gasp from his brother, tattooed on his hands was the word **Death** in bold black Calligraphy script. He had received the same fate as his brother.

Damon left the room they were all in not looking back, he needed time to himself to process what had just happened as he continued to stare at his hands over and over again hoping that it would go away and that his fate would somehow change. He walked over to a white table sitting near a huge window that reflected the lights of the runaway.

"You look like you've accepted your fate" Benjamin said to Damon coming up behind him to take a seat opposite him. Stefan on the other hand had decided to leave his brother to spend time with Benjamin to find out more about Bonnie and the man he had been perusing. So Stefan rested his head back on the chair and decided to let sleep take over.

"I have. But I realised I'm glad that Bonnie will have atleast one of us back" Damon replied.

"But you know I'm going to die soon too"

"I know and I see it as somewhat unfair to Bonnie that she will have to go through the pain of losing you again"

"Your right it is unfair" Benjamin admitted "I'm twice your age and you somehow got dragged into my mess"

"Damon, we need to talk about somethings" Benjamin said after a few moments letting Damon digest what he said.

"Like what?"

"Bonnie"

"Let me guess. You want to play the father card and know, what my intentions were with her"

"Precisely"

"My intentions were of the most noble kind possible intentions. But now its all over" Damon confessed. "And do you know what, I was going to tell Bonnie how much I loved her before I died"

"Well my daughter loved you too and you was the first man she ever loved" Benjamin said looking straight at his daughter's lover.

"How would you know, you weren't really there in her life ?"

"Maybe so but I know my daughter Bonnie better than you think" He said smiling.

"Bonnie is an extraordinary woman and I'm sure you know that better than anybody" Benjamin pointed out "She's open, generous, sincere and complicated at times but what woman isn't" Damon nodded agreeing with Benjamin. Bonnie was all those things and more.

"Bonnie. Well she's one in a million, a rare and precious jewel, rarer than a diamond" Benjamin said continuing "She has character, she has personality, anybody who looks beneath her surface and the wall she puts up, will realise she has been through a lot, more than people should"

"Where I'm going with this is that, you are what Bonnie needs. I didn't see it before but now I do. She needs someone who will be her everything, her friend, her boyfriend and her lover. And your that person Damon"

* * *

**Saint Marys hospital Christmas Eve**

Back at the hospital Bonnie still waited. She hadn't moved in almost over 2 days, sitting in the same spot, staring at nothing. Her bright green hues were dull and lifeless, a pale mossy green colour and her face drained of all emotions. Bonnie had begged her cousin Lucy to pick up Aribelle on the first day they had waited at the hospital as she didn't want her to be without her but she didn't want her to witness the tragedy before her wither. Since she couldn't face doing it herself and she swore to herself she wouldn't leave the the sides of her lover or father no matter what.

"Here are the results of Damon Salvatore's scan his blood pressure is sky high" A nurse whispered to Dr Elisa Copper. A doctor that Bonnie had grew to know. A doctor she had met when she first came to San Francisco all those many years ago. A doctor that she trusted.

Dr Elisa Copper briefly looked at Bonnie. She knew she had suffered so much in the space of time she had been alive. Pain after pain. She then looked at the man comatose beside her who needed an operation, that was straight forward and would need to happen if they had an chance of relieving the pressure on his brain. His body was so weakened that she was doubtful that he would survive.

"Call the anaesthetist, we have to operate" The doctor said to the nurse then turning her attention to Bonnie.

"Bonnie" she called to the lifeless girl.

"I know there's something wrong with Damon. I heard the nurse" Bonnie said not looking at the doctor but taking Damon's cold hands in her own.

"Will he survive this?"

"You know I can't tell you that Bonnie but I will try my best"

"I know you will and that's all I ask"

* * *

Damon and Stefan's sentence to Death had finally come. It was time for the two of them to board a plane to their death while Benjamin boarded a plane back to the holy clutches of life. A places they wished there were going back to, a place they missed where there was time and where their loved ones waited. One by one they were allocated their different sliver name less boarding passes, ready to board their different plane's with many others, but not before Benjamin stopped Damon and Stefan in their tracks.

"I have some bad news" Benjamin said to Damon confusing to him. "The bad news it that I'm not going back"

"I don't understand" Damon answered confused.

"You thought you was done with love and all its hassles? Benjamin announced "Well its not that simple your going back in my place"

"A swap?"

"Yes and this boarding pass allows our fates to be changes" Benjamin said handing Damon his boarding pass and taking away his.

"Look" Damon looked down at his hand to see the word **Life** tattooed on to it while Benjamin's changed to **Death**.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I realised Bonnie may need me but soon I won't be there for her " Benjamin explained.

"But still not that I'm not grateful, but why now"

"Because my daughter needs you and I know you love her a lot and your heart, is in the right place and you have taken some blows in your relationship but that didn't stop you from finding her and still loving her. And finally because I see a part of you in me when I was in love with Bonnie's mother Valentine but you succeed where I failed and your going to learn to love each other all over again"

"You'll have to excuse me, I have one last thing I plan to do before I die" Benjamin revealed walking away. "You know Bonnie... I know she seems strong but she's not. Look after my baby girl"

"I promise I will"

"Right, I'm not good at goodbyes..." Benjamin pointed out while tearing up a little.

"Good luck" Damon said understanding.

"Same to you Damon. Same to you"


	18. The Second Chance

AN:Well that last chapter was so depressing but its going to get more depressing and with Stefan have big plans for him which are revealed in this chapter and I don't really want to kill anybody off but one or at least two people will die maybe in this chapter or in the coming chapters and there are two big twist in this chapter and Elena is back in this chapter as well as Lucy and a new person who isn't really new. Thank you for the reviews and reading and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

_-Judy Garland_

* * *

**First Thought- Chapter 16**

**The Second Chance**

**Saint Mary's Hospital Christmas Day**

Bonnie felt somewhat optimistic, for the first time in the three days she had been waiting at the hospital. It was Christmas day, a day for families, for joy and happiness a day to see your loved ones and come together with them to celebrate. She was optimistic because Damon's operation had gone well and the doctor had stopped the hematoma on his brain and had said it looked like he would be ok.

"We're gonna get through this" Bonnie whispered. But soon after Dr Elisa Copper rushed into the room to hear machines beeping rapidly as she looked at Benjamin's scan results given to her by a nurse nearby. There was hemorrhaging around his liver, which wasn't there before and could now kill him. Leaving them with only one option for him that could save him.

"Bonnie..."

"I know" was all Bonnie could say as she said a silent prayer to herself for her father.

* * *

Stefan looked at his brother not understanding what just when down with Benjamin. While Damon looked down and out the glass overlooking the runaway with their landing lights. The different airplanes in their beauty and grace. His last conversation with Benjamin had given him hope and took aways his fears in him that himself and Bonnie would be ok, he turned around gripping the new boarding pass Benjamin had given him. A magical pass. His return to life and love but he had a choice to make. His happiness or watch his only brother die.

Damon looked at his younger brother, the same brother he had promised to look after no matter after their parents died. And since that time Damon felt a duty to protect his younger brother no matter what. As memories of their childhood resurfaced clouding his thoughts of them together, at happier times in their life. He then looked at the boarding pass Benjamin had given him pushing it into his brother's hands. He made his choice.

"Damon I can't take this" Stefan emphasised trying to give it back to him.

"Yes you can. Stefan and I want you too"

"What about you?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry about me" Damon replied forcing a smile and watching as the word **Death** was placed back on his hands and Stefan's was replaced with the word **Life**. "I have something I need to do, I will be alright"

"I will see you soon lil bro just do me two small favours"

"Anything"

"First promise me you won't do this again. None of this crap and killing yourself or having suicidal thoughts because you think Bonnie won't forgive you"

Damon stressed "Me, Elena and Bonnie and everybody else in Mystic Falls will miss you remember that. We are all your family"

"I won't" Stefan said non-enthusiastically shrugging.

"Bye Stef" Damon said saying his final goodbye to his brother hugging him.

"Bye Damon and thank you" Stefan said shedding a tear then walking away to board his flight.

"I will see you soon" Damon waved smiling."Wait. When you wake up you are probably going to be at Saint Mary's hospital, I want you to give Bonnie a message" Damon called out remembering what else he needed to tell his brother and stopping Stefan in his tracks and walking up to him so he could whisper his message he had been thinking over for Bonnie.

Benjamin on the other hand pushed through the departure lounge running faster and faster, further and further. The floor became more shiny as the windows became more transparent the corridors longer and shined a light that made him dizzy. Benjamin knew he was in a place that was no longer dangerous territory. Where he had been was a place where everything began not ended, a place not of chance but a place of meeting and a place where the past, present and future came into one. A place where you moved from fear to love.

* * *

**Saint Mary's Hospital **

For servel days doctors had been pumping Stefan's livers to get hid of the alcohol that poisoned and burned in his veins, to get his body to its once purified state. They had told his wife Elena all they could now do is wait and hope for the best outcome which was all she did and could do. She waited hoping and praying for the best. The monitor monitoring his heart beat showed it was at a steady rhythm something that had been a myth in the last three days. Stefan slowly opened his green hues seeing the world in a different light for the first time.

"Elena" he croaked.

Damon on the other hand had deteriorated over the last few hours and had taken a turn for the worst. Benjamin who had also been taken into an operating threate, had yet to come out but it wasn't looking good for him either. Bonnie was Lucy who had come back to the hospital to support her cousin, and hopefully bring some Christmas cheer to her, though it wouldn't help. They were at the coffee machine, grabbing a drink to keep then awake for the coming events. Bonnie slid in two coins into the machine as her hands trembled.

"Lucy I can't do this"

"Yes,you can Bonnie you are stronger than you believe"

"You will get through this" Lucy said hugging her cousin.

"What if they don't make it" Bonnie replied thinking bad thoughts.

"Bonnie..."

"I know but these bad thoughts won't go away"

"Bonnie" A voice behind her said confusing her and breaking their conversation .

"Elena..." Bonnie replied noticing the voice was from her old childhood friend.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie looked at Elena who's clothes were just as crumpled as her, her face was just as sunken also and eyes just as tired except they shined with relief.

"Stefan overdosed and was in a coma. But he just woke up and he told me to come find you"

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"He said he has a message for you"

"I can't see him right now Elena..."

"Bonnie I know these three years, I haven't spoken to you but me and everybody else didn't go a day not trying to find you, We grew up together please hear Stefan out I know he's sorry for what ever he did and he is trying to make it right. Please Bonnie" Bonnie turned to Lucy not knowing what to do.

"Listen to you heart Bonnie, I can't help you with this one"

Bonnie sighed "Alright what room is he in"

* * *

"Stefan..." Bonnie calling out hesitating as she entered his room.

"Bonnie I'm so sorr-"

"Stop Stefan. Why did you do it?" Stefan hung his head in shame not wanting to look at her. "Was it because you felt guilty?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes"

"Stefan how could you be so stupid. I know I said stuff to you but I was angry and I will forgive you just give me time"

"I know Bon what I did was stupid and I am sorry" They paused for a moment. "I was over there with them"

"What do you mean over there? and who's them?"

"I was with Damon and your father while I was in a coma" he informed Bonnie "I spoke with them and Damon told me to give you a message"

"Stefan are you sure cause I don't believe in things like that" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm sure and Damon told me you won't believe any of this"

"What did he say?" Bonnie said listening to her heart.

"Damon said he knows things have changed between you both but no matter what happens he loves you and that he doesn't want you to worry about him but welcome him back when the time is right" Stefan said repeating his brothers word "And when he closes his eyes he see's all your heart desires and his" Bonnie had heard enough, she believed every word. She moved towards Stefan's bed stroking his cheeks tenderly and wiping away the tears that formed around his eyes to let him know he could now rest.

"I will be back Stef" Bonnie said smiling. She left the room like a sleepwalker, letting her feet lead the way and collapsing om a chair and burying her head in her hands as a voice clouded her mind and remind her of a past letter.

_ I'm here Bonnie, on the other side of the river. I'm waiting for you._

_The bridge that separates us, may seem in need of repair, but its a solid bridge, built with wood from tree's that have withstood many storms. I understand that you're afraid to cross it and perhaps you never have. I'm not asking for a promise or reply just a sign to say that you still love me._

"I love you Damon" Bonnie whispered touching her heart.

She then got up abruptly. Her face showing determination, if what Stefan had said was true, then there was only one person who could help her father and her lover. Bonnie called the lift in front of her, pressing the button to go to the top floor, a floor she visited often over the pass three years, at least once a week. She knew the grey corridors of death off by heart as she walked over to a reception as she was greeted by the receptionist by her first name as they knew her well and was given a visitors pass. Bonnie headed towards the last room on the corridor and stopped at a door that had the numbers 496. She entered the room and when over to the windows to pull up the blinds, letting the yellow light from outside come in as she turned to the bed.

"Hello Mum"


	19. Remember Me

AN: I've been debating whether I should update this or not or if I should leave it for a while since I just started uni though but I promised myself I would finished this story before I started uni but I got bored of it too. But there's one chapter left as this chapter will be split into two and then it will be finally finished but I don't know when I will update this next might be in a couple of months, we shall see. Now Bonnie's mother is in the mix and Elena and Stefan are no longer going to be in any of the chapters I'm done with them now as a whole. This chapter is kinda sad and finally part the reason why Bonnie left is revealed and the rest is in the next chapter but I think its obvious by now. Thank you for reading and the review I got and review after if you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me_  
_I know I need never care_  
_But to love her is to need her everywhere_  
_Knowing that love is to share"_  
_— The Beatles - Here, There, and Everywhere_

* * *

**First Thought-Chapter 17**

**Remember Me**

"Hello Valentine"

Valentine setting up her own flower shop in the airport terminal, something she had ended up, doing for the past twenty-three years. That was now a norm to her that she didn't have any struggle doing on a daily basics, something that she had learnt to enjoy since, where she was trapped, had no sense of time only death and hope for a better life. She had been in a coma for the past twenty-three years, a coma that had confided her to the four walls of her hospital bed and room, that had trapped her within herself in a time and space where something good or bad could come out of it.

Valentine turned around to the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in years, a voice she had missed. A voice who belonged to her husband Benjamin. As she turned around slowly Benjamin could see that Valentine had aged with beauty and she was now sporting her hair in a shorter look, but her eyes sparkled like they did, all those years ago when he last saw her when they were younger. They held passion, pain, hope and joy and the same fierceness and fire they always had. Benjamin stared hard as the intensity of Valentine's gaze on him reminded him of the years they spend together and the daughter they had created together in love.

"I knew you would come eventually"

* * *

**San Francisco Hospital **

Bonnie walked over to her mother, sitting on her white bed as she held her caramel hands in her own stroking it tenderly. Her mothers breaths were even but laboured and her eyes were closed hiding her green hues that should sparkle with life. Her mother Valentine had sunk into a coma when she was merely a few hours old following the stroke she suffered giving birth. For twenty-three years she had been tangled to a number of different drips and feeding tubes keeping her alive in those first few months after what happened leaving her unconscious with no chance she would ever recover. Bonnie tenderly stroked her mother's forehead pushing away a brunette curly lock that had come out of place as if to tidy her hair. But Bonnie knew that her mum might wake up despite what the doctors told her and she would have her mother again something she had missed and craved for many years.

"I'm not doing too well mum" she confessed to her mother like she always did.

"I've missed you so much"

"Ever since I've left there's been something missing. Like I left a piece of my heart at Mystic Falls"

"I don't have the strength to go on alone anymore with no one to love me by my side"

"Its killing me" Bonnie stressed sighing.

"There has to be a meaning to all this mum. Why your still here after all these years fighting while the doctors say there is no hope for you" Bonnie moved closer to her mother as outside a storm was starting to rage and rumble on lashing out on the windows and making the old blinds shake and the room shake with it.

"If there is any truth in what Stefan told me... If you can hear me somehow... If you are there with them... Then please mum help me. Often Bonnie would sense when her mum heard her, she would usually smiling faintly when she entered the room or when she told her something entertaining about her life. Bonnie use to think that when her mother could hear her when her fingers would twitch to the sound of her voice.

"Damon was the only man I ever loved. The only one who let me become the woman I wanted to be" Bonnie thought out loud confessing mostly to herself but knowing her mum heard her.

* * *

In each others arms were Valentine and Benjamin

"You see. I kept my promise that I would find you where ever you went if I was to ever lose you"

"You never lose me Ben" Valentine said hugging him closer then letting him go. "Though our happiness was short"

"All these years I've been there for you and Bonnie watching over you both" Valentine said as her eyes lit up and Benjamin felt guilty at Valentine's words.

"You seem happy. Why?"

"That's because of you my love, without you I wouldn't have had the strength to wait this long. I knew you would come for me and you did"

"But I failed you Valentine forgive me. Please."

'I didn't know how to raise our daughter alone, how to love her without you being there, how to help her. Me without you was life with no meaning" She stroked his cheek with her right hand.

I know you have done your best Ben but you mustn't think I'm angry with you"

"I've got to go" he said suddenly turning away as a sudden tear ran down his cheek. It had taken him twenty-three years to shed a tear. Twenty-Three years to expression any kind of emotion, Twenty-three years for him to break. Benjamin was scared that he had just found Valentine but was worried he would lose her once more.

"I can't stand losing you again"

Valentine was about to reply to her husband grabbing his hand, when somebody behind them cleared their throat, drawing their attention. Benjamin looked over Valentine's shoulders and saw Damon he wasn't surprised at all that he had given up his life, his chance to go back to Bonnie to his younger brother Stefan. He then turned to stare back into his wife Valentine's eyes.

"All our actions have a meaning and we always have it with in us to find a solution" She said knowingly.

"What do we do now then?" Benjamin said out loud thinking about Damon's dilemma as his own.

"Now you leave me to talk to him"


	20. Gone With the Wind

AN: Well I'm back again to post the last chapter of first thought. I had some free time off uni so I thought why not. Thank you for reading and for the review I got and Review after if you like it and there is an Epilogue which will follow this chapter which will be posted sometime next week or later.

* * *

_"The touch of your hand is like heaven_  
_A heaven that I've never known_  
_The blush on your cheek whenever I speak_  
_Tells me you are my own."_  
_— Paul McCartney_

* * *

**First Thought-****Chapter 18**

**Gone With the Wind**

A ray of sunshine bounced off them as Valentine invited Damon to sit down, next to her. Leaving Benjamin to find something to do while he left them alone to talk.

"I know a lot about you, you know" Valentine admitted. "Apart from Bonnie, Benjamin usually spoke about you to me as well" she added indicating to her husband, who wasn't that far away.

"A week wouldn't go by without him or Bonnie telling me some great news about you" Valentine babbled pausing while noticing Damon's surprised but fascinated expression. "Do you know why Bonnie didn't meet you that Christmas evening in Mystic Falls ? At the Mystic Falls Grill ?"

Damon froze for a few seconds, that had been a question that had tormented and pained him for so long, but he knew Bonnie would tell him the truth when she was ready. Before he could answer Valentine provided him with an explanation.

"When Bonnie's Grandmother died, she left her a letter telling her of my existence. Can you imagine my daughter believed I was dead, until a few years ago, when all this time I've been in a coma" Valentine revealed. Damon on the other hand was visible shaken turning away from Valentine's glaze. All this time he never knew how much pain Bonnie had been through going to visit her comatose mother everyday.

"Bonnie came to me, the day she was meant to meet you" she confessed carrying on, as she looked into Damon's blue hues and seeing why her daughter loved him so much.

"She came here to make a choice. Whether or not to turn the machines helping me breath off or allow them to stay on. She was all packed, ready to come meet you, but she was devastated by the news. And to begin with she spend all her time crying not leaving my hospital bed, begging me to wake up, and from that time she came five times or more a month, so sure her present would wake me up from my coma"

Over the airport a voice took over the loudspeaker calling and urging the last passengers to check in. Briefly stopping Valentine from, going on with what she had to say to Damon. "I know you love my daughter Damon, and you don't have to be afraid that she will leave you again, Bonnie is loving and faithful and she does love you and will commit to you. Just be prepared to be there for her when you get back, to her just as she is now waiting for you" Valentine said wholeheartedly.

"But I can't go back" Damon explained showing his hand and his ticket to Valentine that read and showed the words **death**.

"Yes you can" Valentine assured him, taking from her yellow cardigan pocket, a yellowing card and handing it to Damon as he examined the ticket that was rather old and range.

"Why is there nothing on this ticket ?" Damon asked confused.

"Because its an open ticket" Valentine replied "And you can leave when you like" Damon's eyes widened not properly understanding.

"All these years you had the chance to be reunited with Bonnie and go back. Why didn't you... ?" Valentine put her hand up stopping Damon from saying anything else.

"In my coma my dear, I can hear everything, especially the depressing prognosis of the doctors. I didn't want to burden my daughter or Benjamin, So I chose to stay here and give myself the role of a real life sleeping beauty. I'm sure you understand that" Valentine admitted, while Damon nodded his head agreeing.

"But anyways, right now I need you to do something for me Damon"

"You want me to accept your ticket and live" Damon guessed.

"It's more than that I want you to give me yours so I can die in your place..."

* * *

Valentine hugged Damon whispering loving words to the son she had now gained. She then walked pacing herself to Benjamin gripping his hands in her own and walking to their death while Damon walked to go back to his life.

"You know this is the first time in a long time we have been together" Valentine indicated.

"It is and I've missed this. Are you Afraid of what the future between us holds ?"

"With you never" Valentine smiled. Benjamin leaned over and kissed her, as if it was for the first or last time. "Now we will be together forever" Benjamin nodded his head squeezing his wife's hand gently. Since the first day he had set eyes on her he hadn't desired anything else or less than to spend his life with her no matter what.

Only to be with her forever.

For eternity.

The two planes faced each other on the parallel runway leaving the ground gracefully as Damon suddenly felt a pain shoot through his body as if it was on fire then everything turned white.

* * *

**San Francisco Hospital **

The same time corresponded throughout the hospital the time 9:01 echoed from the clock's ticking on and on, one minute where three lives would be changed. Looking at the heart monitor screen the doctor watched amazed and confused, as it turned into a flat line.

"Its over" the doctor exclaimed to the nurse turning off his monitor. Benjamin had been doing alright but just like that there had been a change in his condition.

"Time of death 9:01am" the doctor announced sadly as she softly closing Benjamin's eyes.

On the other side of the hospital. Bonnie ran out of her mother's room, calling in a doctor as a nurse followed, as she watched her mother's condition shockingly deteriorate quickly before her eyes, for no reason what so ever. As her heart now began to fail.

"Bonnie you have to move back" the doctor urged drawing her attention.

"Ok..." Bonnie whispered crying and moving back so that doctor could save her mother's life.

"Charge to two hundred" the doctor ordered the nurse trying to resuscitate her mother Valentine. Once it didn't work, the doctor tried again then, checked Valentine's eyes noticing no sign of life as she realised the battle was already lost.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie" the doctor said sympathetically patting her shoulder as Bonnie was left alone with her mother some time after she was pronounced dead. Seeing her mother's face peaceful and out of pain helped her to draw comfort from her lost and sadness.

"Goodbye mum" she whispered giving her mum a final kiss goodbye. Bonnie left her mother's room upon saying her final goodbyes to her,as she ran to the other end of the hospital upon hearing the news from a nurse, that there had been a change in her father's and Damon's conditions. The doctor tending to Damon leaned over him, as he was immobile with his eyes closed, he was breathing evenly with no chance of waking up anytime soon or with the memory of what had happened in the last few days. But just as the doctor was about to leave Bonnie came breathless into the room expecting to hear good news, but just as she was about to ask. Damon opened his eyes as the clock struck 9:02.

He looked around slowly gathering in his surrounding, as he reached to his nose ripping the tube that was attached to it and sitting up slowly despite the pain. "Bonnie" he crooked as his throat was dry and parched. His vision became clearer and he saw the young woman infront of him.

He was back and alive.


	21. Me and You, Us, Forever

AN: Well this is the end of First Thought finally and I'm leaving this on a happy fluffy note. Thank you all all the reviews this story has, had and for reading my strange love story and review for one final time after if you liked it and sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries or where would I be without you.

* * *

_"Love which has been tested by distance and obstacles, and has passed, is true love."_  
_— Anon_

* * *

**First Thought- Epilogue**

**Me and You, Us, Forever**

**San Francisco Six Months Later**

"If its a boy I was thinking Angelo or maybe even better Damon jr. if your looking for a name close to your heart and mine" Damon said laughing. He was seated next to Bonnie in the passenger seat of their newly brought, red four seater ford fiesta They still had and owed, Bonnie's red convertible but decided a Volvo was needed for their expanding family. Damon was wearing a neck brace as a consequence of the series of unfortunate events that happened months ago, that lead to them being re-united but also in, the death of both Bonnie's parents . It was the first time he had gone outside with Bonnie months after the accident and since coming out of a coma and after being in the hospital for rehabilitation and trying to live his life again. But after the first few months after the accident, he and Bonnie had found out that, after their one night of complete utter bliss that had happened months ago. Bonnie was pregnant with their first child which was a complete utter surprise to them as they never thought it would happen. Ever.

"Are you feeling ok Damon? Should I not remind you I'm 100% sure we are having a girl" Bonnie said taking her eyes briefly off the road and sticking her tongue out at her lover.

"Your going to have a little sister aren't you Aribelle" Bonnie said asking the little girl in the backseat.

"Yessss" Aribelle giggled excitedly.

They reached their destination as Bonnie parked their car and opened the back door, to release Aribelle from her black car seat so she could pick her up. While Damon opened his side of their car, to extracting himself from it, which he did with great difficulty. Bonnie on the other hand walked without hassle to the sidewalk with Aribelle in her arms laughing at Damon, the streets were deserted that saturday morning allowing them to bathe in the freshness and calm dawn.

"You look very sexy all struggling like that babe" Bonnie said teasing him and laughing.

Damon shrugged his shoulders walking over slowly, to Bonnie's side as Bonnie put Aribelle down to hold her hand and Damon put his arms around her bump caressing it gently and lovingly.

"Bonnie, Damon, Aribelle" A voice said calling out their names as Bonnie smiled.

"Hey Stef" Bonnie said smiling longer as Aribelle giggled and Damon just nodded his head.

It had taken Bonnie many months to forgive Stefan but when she finally did and it took a long of crying and harsh words to come out, until she finally forgave him. Bonnie told him she was happy that he was alive and she had missed her best friend. And though she missed her father she knew he was in a better place where he couldn't suffer anymore. Finally all that Bonnie, really wanted him to be a part of his niece or nephews life as well as Aribelle's who Damon had adopted as his own.

"This is nice"

"Yes it is baby" Damon said receiving a kick from their unborn child. Bonnie left Aribelle with Damon going back to the boot of her car along with Stefan to get out some painting in gold metal cases that contained stolen treasures, stolen by her father Benjamin over the past 20 years that he had left in a note for Bonnie.

* * *

**San Francisco Beach Three Months Later**

Three months later Bonnie was heading into her 7 month, as they were at San Francisco for the last time, before leaving it all behind, all that had happened for her over the last three years, she had been there and for Damon for the past year they had been together. Their future was bright they had another child on the way after they had finally got married infront of their family and friends united as one never to leave each other ever again. They were on the beach with Aribelle for the last time. The sun was rising bathing the city in it golry and elegant sunshine in the distance the silhouette of the golden gate bridge stood out to them.

"I will miss this" Bonnie revealed.

"So will I Bon. So will I" Damon replied. They walked together into the ocean front watching,as Aribelle played in the water, while Damon stood proud that he was happy to be alive. He put his hand on Bonnie's bump leaning down to hear their babies heartbeat, beating steadily. He then got up, leaving Bonnie, putting his hands in the water, as he grabbed onto something hand and unusual.

Damon opened his hand to reveal the jewel, that had caused them all pain and misery rolling it in his fingers. He then turned to Bonnie showing her what he found.

"Make a wish" Bonnie said simply. As Damon healed it back into the ocean and thought about the man who had saved him. Benjamin.

"What did you wish for ?" Bonnie asked walking back into the sandy beach with Aribelle on her side.

"Happiness"

"But you already have that" Bonnie said questioning him.

"That's why I asked for more" Damon smiled. "And I thought of the perfect name for our son"

"What?" Bonnie asked excited.

"Angelo Benjamin Stefan Salvatore"

"Its perfect" Bonnie said curing up to Damon.

"I love you Mr Salvatore"

"I love you too baby"

And that is how their love story ended.


End file.
